My Choices
by A.Z-JusticE
Summary: SasuxSakuX...It's been almost 10 years - I will let you decide
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapter 1_**

_Damnit why can't those two ever be on time_.  Uchiha Sasuke thought in annoyance while sitting high up in a tree branch, waiting for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to make their appearance. 

"Neh Sasuke-kun." Came the voice from below him.  He grunted a reply to the pink haired girl.  "How about we go on a date, since Kakashi-sensei and Naruto aren't here."

"No." he answered shortly.

"Ehh nande?" she looked tilted her head up and looked up at where he sat.

_Doesn't she ever give up.  _

"I don't have time to do stupid things.  I hate dates.  I don't want to go on them, I don't want to go with you, and you're annoying.  If you have time to ponder such ridiculous thoughts, why don't you go train. I despise the weak.  I can't believe someone like you exists." He said not holding back his annoyance.  He jumped off the branch and landed with skill on the ground with his back to her.  "I'm going to train and don't bug me." He said harshly before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura, who usually would have felt rather hurt and shocked, just sat there and watched him walk away with a small sad smile on her face.

_Cheh.  Was that too harsh.  But she should know when to keep her mouth shut.  Why did she have to catch me in such a bad time?  If I wasn't so pissed off I wouldn't have…_  Sasuke stole a quick glance at where the girl sat at the bottom of the tree trunk.  She had already leaned back and was no longer looking at him.  _She's smiling. Cheh whatever. I'm going to train._  But her simple smile disturbed him more than he thought.

_The next day_

Sasuke sighed again as everyday repeated itself.  He was once again sitting in the tree early in the morning and waiting for those two fools to come.  The only thing out of the ordinary was that Sakura hadn't spoken a word since her greeting when she arrived.

_Good, peace and quiet today._

"OHAIYO SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto's loud voice interrupted his thoughts as the bubbly blonde boy came bouncing out of nowhere.

_He's in for it now._ Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Eh…Sakura-chan.  Doushita."  Naruto crouched beside the pink haired girl and poked her gently.  "Sakura-chan." Naruto tapped her more urgently.

"Dobe what are you doing?"

"Ano-sa Sasuke.  She's unconscious."

"It's called sleep baka."  Immediately the stupid expression appeared on Naruto's face and he shook his fist up at Sasuke.

"If she's asleep she would've woken up and given me a beating already!!"

_Heh so he knows what to expect from her._

"Besides," Naruto continued "she's got scratches all over her, and she's not waking up even when I'm poking her."

Sasuke jumped down and stood beside Naruto peering down at the pink haired girl.  It's true, she did have a lot of scratches on her, and she had a rather nasty cut that ran from her elbow down to her wrist.

"Neh, Sakura-chan." Naruto placed both hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.  She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

_Oh boy, Naruto's going to get it now._

"Naruto…what's the matter." She said softly.  Sasuke raised his eyebrows, surprised that she didn't knock Naruto in the head.

"Are you alright?  You were really out of it.  I thought you fainted!" Naruto said happily and hugged her, risking the fact that he'd be beaten in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine Naruto.  You're hurting me…baka." She said quietly.

"Aiya gomen." Naruto grinned.  She got up and brushed the grass from the back of her dress.

"How did you get injured?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…I fell from a tree yesterday, while I was dashing through the forest." She said mildly not looking at them, and still fixing herself.

"Eh?  How could you fall Sakura-chan.  You know how to control you chakra."

"It was raining."

_Raining?  But it didn't rain until after __midnight__.  What was she doing out that late anyway?_

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura spotted the teacher and stepped over to him, walking past Sasuke and leaving him, for the first time,  to stare after her.  He mentally shook himself out of his daze. 

For the rest of the day, they trained, but he noticed that Sakura was quieter than usual.  And her chakra wasn't as strong (not that it was any strong really) but it was weaker than any other time she had called upon it, and she often spaced out a lot.  Anytime anyone said something to her, she would just nod and give a small smile before continuing her training.

"Na! Sakura-chan daijoubu!" Naruto cried out in alarm at one point.  Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see Naruto beside himself, and Sakura covering her face, and bending over slightly.

"Sakura." Kakashi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.  He had noticed her injuries earlier, since it was entirely visible to see, but he trailed his eyes over them again to see if they weren't infected or anything.  With his other hand, he removed her hand from her face and checked her forehead.

"You're burning up Sakura.  You should go home." 

She looked up at her sensei, then lowered it again and shook her head.  "I'm fine sensei.  It's just a cold." She peered at him to see if he allowed this, but he had already crouched on the ground in front of her, his face buried in his favourite book. "Come Come Paradise."  Her eyes widened, but she remained silent. 

_What the hell is doing reading that book at this time?_  Sasuke thought surveying the scene.

Kakashi snapped his book shut.  "It's no cold, so don't argue with me.  You didn't even have enough energy to strike or yell at me for taking my beloved book out."  She opened her mouth to protest but she passed out before she even got the chance to utter a word.  She collapsed forward and straight into Kakashi's already open arms.

"Ma-.  You two continue training while I take Sakura home."  He hoisted her onto his back.

"Ano-sa sensei can I come with you?" Naruto begged.

"Nooo," Kakashi drawled on, "You, especially need to train.  Get that chakra going."  Naruto pouted and muttered incoherent words.

"From the look on your face, it looks like you want to take her home." Kakashi stopped in front of Sasuke. 

_Damn you sensei. _Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grunted before walking off.  Kakashi chuckled.

_Damn that Kakashi!  He acts like he can read right through me! 'Yeah but if he didn't then why are you so pissed off?' _ a voice nagged Sasuke in the back of his mind

_Kuso.  She's a team mate…and I guess I was harsh to her yesterday. Kuso…but she can be so damn annoying._  Sasuke continued hacking away at the defenceless tree, until he became breathless.

_I hope she's not too hurt by what I said…I shouldn't be wasting my time worrying about anyone else's feelings or emotions.  Emotions are for weaklings, and the word weak ceases to exist in my vocabulary, and weaklings are worthless.  Yeah that's right, it's been that way all my life._

**_Eh it probably doesn't really sound that interesting at this point…it'll get better I hope.  It depends on everyone's preferences I guess.  Read on if you're extremely bored haha.  Enjoy._**


	2. Chapter 02

**_Chapter 2_**

"Where's Sakura-chan today?!!" Naruto boomed into Sasuke's ear frantically.

"Shut up! How should I know dobe." Sasuke replied with his eyes closed.  Naruto leaped off the tree branch and began running in the direction of Sakura's house.  He ran hard out with his eyes tightly shut, only to realised moments later that he actually wasn't covering any ground at all.  Only his arms and legs were moving but he had gotten no where.

"A-re?  OI KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" he cried after seeing that Kakashi was holding on to his jacket collar and with his other hand holding and reading 'Come Come Paradise.

"There's no need to fetch Sakura.  Her fever is too high for her to train.  She'll be at home and in bed all day." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Ah..sou ka." Naruto said quietly and stopped squirming about and finally stood still.

"Well let's start training shall we?" Kakashi said cheerfully, and in seconds he had settled himself nicely on a boulder and continued reading his beloved little red book.

_You call that training? _Sasuke and Naruto thought bitterly.

The moon was high and bright in the velvet blue night sky.  The moon cast a radiant reflection in the water which were delicately stroked by cherry blossom leaves that had fluttered off the tree and right into the water.  In such a beautiful night, everyone in Konoha was sleeping peacefully.  Everyone but Sasuke that is. 

He lay wide awake on his futon, in his cold and lonely apartment.  He often lost sleep, but it was abnormal for him to be flitting about and becoming restless after a hard day's worth of training.  Minute after minute went by before he decided to leave the place that was a poor substitute for his home.  It was merely a place for him regain energy before the sun rose high in the sky when he would be able to train again.

The door clicked shut with a kiss of metal as he left.  He wandered around the village and gazed at everything boredly.  At this hour, there was hardly anyone around.  Only a few drunks and stray dogs.  Since he was far from sleepy he walked to the outskirts of Konoha.

_Since I'm out, I might as well make good use of myself._  He reached the forest and casually jumped from branch to branch increasing his speed and stamina and trained on the most basic of things.  The air at this time was nice and cool, and definitely clearer than during the day.  Whenever they trained, Naruto would stamp up a flume of dusk out of frustration and cause everyone to choke on it.

But there was something else…something else in the air that seemed to disturb the calmness of Konoha.  It was something that Sasuke was yet to find out.  He stopped racing through the trees when he sensed someone else in the forest with him.  He barely hid behind a tree just as someone else crossed his path and continued going somewhere to his right.  They stopped a short distance away and coughed and most probably to regain their breath.

_Coughing?  Hayate?  That guy is known for his sickness…but that cough didn't sound very manly._  Curious Sasuke followed the person.  He perched on a tree and gazed down at where the person stood.  Even at this hour he could see who it was.

_Sakura.__  What's she doing out at this time?  She's got a fever.  Can't she think for herself?!_  He saw her call forth her chakra before she ran out onto the water.  He raised his eyebrows.  _What is she doing out there?_ He looked a short way out and saw a few big rocks sticking out of the water, with unidentifiable plants growing on top of it.  She was almost half way out, before she lost her breath and had to stop running.  As she stood atop the water the moon that cast a light over her making as if she was the only existence that mattered, made Sasuke unable to tear his eyes away.  As quick as the moon came out earlier that evening, thick clouds quickly rolled across the sky and enveloped everything into darkness.

Sasuke blinked rapidly and tried to regain his vision and focus on her but darkness had come too quick and it would take him time to adjust.  Only moments later did he hear a splash and Sakura's short cry.  It was as if someone was controlling his body, and in the blink of an eye, his eyes had turned into Sharingan and he had leapt into the water to search for her.

"Sakura!" he called into the darkness.  He looked left and right and saw no sign of her.  He considered diving under but thought it would be no use, since he wouldn't be able to see her anyway.  Thankfully she emerged with a big gasp and in need for air a few meters from him.  By now he could see the outline of her thanks to his Sharingan so he swam over to her and slipped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Oi  Sakura! Hang in there." He said fiercely, but not out of anger.  He pulled them both back to short and sat with his hand on her back while she coughed.  Before he could make another sound heavy rain was pouring down on them.

_Damnit__!  Could timing be worse?  I need to get her out of this rain, out of her clothes—kuso..out of her bloody wet clothes._

He picked her up and jumped up into a tree he found blindly through the darkness and he pressed her against the tree so that she was covered as much as possible.  She had coughed nonstop since she emerged from the water and it was beginning to worry him.

"Sakura.  You alright?" he asked in a low voice.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Well who the hell do you think it is huh?  Kakashi-sensei? Naruto?!"  She tried to step forward but he held her shoulder with both hands and gently but firmly pushed her back against the tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked squirming.

"If you step out here, you'll get even wetter." He said matter-of-factly.

"But you're getting soaked." She raised her arms and pulled on the front of his shirt to draw him forward.  Only when she felt his weight pressing against her did she realize what she just did.  Her eyes widened as she saw his intense red eyes looking down at her looking almost as shocked as she was.  She let go of his shirt and dropped her hands to her side.

"Gomen." She muttered turning her head to a side only to see his hand.  In pulling him forward he had to place his hands on either side of her head to stop from squashing her against the tree.

"Baka…what are you going out at this time?!" he spoke low but with a sign of anger in his voice.

"Nothing…I couldn't sleep."

"You're sick!  With a fever too, why don't you take care of yourself?" he barked.

"I don't have a fever!" she yelled back, her health condition was wearing down her patience and usual obsession for him.

"Don't lie!  Your chakra is weak, and I felt the heat from your body just a minute ago!" he stopped and looked away embarrassed at what he just said.  She sighed and gently pushed arm away so that she wasn't caged in anymore.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She replied curtly.

"You'll kill yourself going home in the dark." He muttered to himself, but she heard him.

She whipped her head around to look at him.  "So what do you suppose I do then?! One minute you don't want me out here, and the next you say I can't get home!" her voice broke and she swallowed back a frustrated sob.

Sasuke flinched to hear her get teary.  _I have no choice._

He put his arm around her waist again and lifted her into his arms and dashed off before she could utter a sound.

"Stop this Sasuke-kun!  You'll kill us both! It's raining too hard, let's just stay under shelter!" she spoke competing with the howls of wind and the hard rain.

"Just be quiet.  We'll be back in no time."

"My house is at the other end of the village Sasuke.  Just let me make my way home!" she tightened her grip to get his attention.

"I never said I was taking you back to your home."  He felt her inhaling and exhaling at his neck.  "That's right I'm taking you back to my place.  Now stop asking questions.  Stop talking and just stay quiet." He commanded and sped home.


	3. Chapter 03

**_Chapter 3_**

They burst through Sasuke's small apartment, both drenched and dripping wet.  He settled her gently on the ground, kicked the door closed and searched for the light switch.  Sakura sneezed while hugging herself from the cold, just as he switched the lights on.  He looked at her back, and realized this was the first time he'd actually seen her all day today.

_I knew I was talking to her before, I knew what I did, but it felt different in the dark.  Now that she's actually standing and soaking wet in my place…_

He walked briskly to a cupboard and took out a clean towel and handed it to her.

"Th-thanks." She reached for it, her lips blue from the cold.  He glanced at her, a frown forming on his face, mentally kicking himself for making things difficult for himself and being nice.

"Follow me." He said and led her to the bathroom.  As she stood in there shivering, he retrieved a shirt and a pair of shorts for her.  He thrust it at her.  "Quickly get out of those before your fever gets worse." He said eyeing the red dress that she always wore, now clung tightly to her body from the water.  He mentally kicked himself before sliding the bathroom door closed and stepped out for her privacy.

Minutes later she slid open the door and stepped out quietly, feeling odd at being in his apartment…and wearing his clothes.  She blushed when she saw him sitting across the room with his back turned to her.  He had his towel draped around his neck and he had taken off his wet shirt, exposing to her a white muscular back.  She didn't know what to say to get his attention, but luckily a sneeze caught her off guard, and he turned around hearing her.

"Doushita? Are you feeling sick in the stomach too?" he asked eyeing her hand that clutched at her stomach.

"Eh? Um no…" she bit her bottom lip.  "Your shorts are a little big…so I'm just holding…on to them." She said embarrassed.  Sasuke smirked and a small smile appeared on his handsome face before getting up for his turn to change his clothes.

He slid the door closed behind him, and sighed before drying his hair vigorously.

Sakura stood on the other side of the bathroom door and glanced around his apartment.  It was a small square place.  The bathroom was the only other room, other than that everything was in the one area.  From where she stood she surveyed the small kitchen across the room, a table nearby, a cupboard to her right, and in the corner to her left lay his futon, and of course the upper left corner was the door.

_How lonely it must be to live like this._ She thought sadly.  Sasuke cleared his throat to signal for her to move out of the way so he could leave the bathroom.  She jumped a little before stepping a side.

"I'm tired." He said bluntly and walked past her to his futon.  He got down on his knees and grabbed a pillow and threw it beside the futon.  He would have moved further away if he could, unfortunately his floor space didn't allow such freedom.

"Are you going to sleep or not?  I don't have all night you know.  I have training tomorrow even if you don't."  She nodded meekly and stepped over and sat down beside where he crouched.  "What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned to him with question marks in her eyes.  "Sleeping…like you told me to." She eyed the pillow he just threw on the ground.

 "That's my spot.  You're sleeping on the futon." He said tightly, slightly embarrassed that he was expressing generosity.  He figured he had to be nicer to a girl…even if he'd never cared about them before.

"But—"

"And Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Don't argue with me.  Just sleep.  I'm tired.  I don't want to waste anymore time." With that said he slipped an arm around her waist and practically dragged her over to the futon and put her down.  Before she could get up, he threw his heavy quilt over her and switched off the light.  She felt his movement in the darkness and soon he dropped onto the bare ground beside her and slept.

_Sakura_

__

_Just like that he just grabbed me and dumped me on his bed.  What's wrong with him tonight?  Usually he wouldn't give a damn about anything.  I'm surprised that he rescued me at all back there.  Come to think of it…he's not exactly heartless…but I could have sworn that ten out of ten times in the past he would have left me to go home on my own.  She turned her body to the right so that she could see him, where he lay with his back to her.  _

_His eyes, before, they were so beautiful yet frightening at the same time.  I've seen his Sharingan eyes before, but he never really focused them on me before.  It unnerved me.  If I was an enemy under that gaze, I don't know how long I could last.  But he had focused his eyes on me, and even through the darkness they glowed, and in the briefest of moments when lightening streaked the dark sky I was able to see him.  His hair that usually stood straight and spiky had been soaking wet and plastered over his forehead.  I always believed that he would always look stunningly handsome no matter the condition he was in, but tonight, I know it for a fact.  _

She gave a sneeze and sat up pushing the thick blanket back. 

_I always wondered what his home would be like, and I thought I'd die of happiness if I ever got the chance to see it.  And here I am, not only did I see it, but I'm actually spending the night here…with Sasuke-kun right beside me._

It disturbed her a little knowing that this reality didn't make her jump for joy.  It shocked her a little, but a long time ago, she would have believed that everything that happened up to this point would make her fall deeper for the guy…but in fact it just settled inside her like it was supposed to happen.

_That's right.  We're a team…although he'd rather I wasn't, but he's doing this out of being a member of the team._

She nodded and finally content that she had convinced herself over her odd feelings.  She looked at his back then at his door, and contemplated whether he would kill her if she left right now.  She knew for a fact that it was pouring rain outside, even worse than before and his windows rattled and shook from the intense wind.

Her house was only ten to fifteen minutes away, so she decided she'd better just get out of here and save herself from harboring any more thoughts.  She was all settled on getting up when something warm grabbed on to her wrist in the dark.

She yelped begging kami-sama it wasn't a rodent of any sort.

"Sakura.  Do I have make you unconscious before you agree on staying here?" Sasuke asked holding on to her wrist and sitting beside her.

"I—I" _I swear he was sleeping!  I hardly made any noise at all._

"Listen.  I'm not going to kill you so just settle.  I told you I needed to sleep." He spoke to her in the darkness.  "What are you going to do if you faint before you get home?  What am I going to do knowing that I was supposed to take care of you and I let you run off to catch something worse than a cold?"  Darkness made everything easier to express. 

"But you're not 'supposed' to take care of me Sasuke-kun.  That's not your responsibility, and further more it's not a responsibility it's a burden on your account, you and I both know that." They spoke to each other in the darkness hearing eachother's breathing, and the only contact they had was her hand in his.

"Fine.  If you want to go home that much.  I'll just have to take you home.  Maybe then I'll get some sleep." He stood up still holding on to wrist when a sneeze took over him.

_He'll get worse if he goes out now…_

She used both hands to tug on his to pull him back down.  He fell back, his butt hitting the ground hard.

"What are you doing?!" he cried, absently rubbing his thigh.  He didn't even get the chance to land on the futon which would have broken the fall a little.

"I'm not going anymore." She said softly and let go of his hands.  Immediately he missed the warmth her hands had on his.  She crawled back on the futon and lay down.  Sasuke sat in silence for a while before he believed her and returned to his place.  He consumed his old position with his back to her.  He heard her sniffling and coughing every now and then.  Usually something trivial like that would have annoyed him, but he knew she couldn't help it and he also knew she was trying not to do it as well.  He considered finding something to ease her cold when he, himself sneezed four times in a row.

_Damnit__, not now I can't get sick now.  Not now, not ever!_  He curled up into a tight ball and tried to sleep.  His eyes whipped open when he felt the weight of his blanket on him.

_If she's surrendering that blanket I'll—_

He shifted around to say something to her only to find her on the edge of the futon.

"I figured you might beat me up if I returned to you the entire blanket or if I dragged you onto the futon with me…so I guess I'll play safe and halve it." She said with laughter in her eyes.  He lay with his eyes wide, knowing that she couldn't see him, although he could see her when he switched to Sharingan.  He saw her playful turquoise eyes which was bright, and a smile she thought he couldn't see, playing on her lips.  She wasn't looking at him, but more at her hand which lay beside her face.  He could have simply reached over and held it if he wanted to.  They were only inches apart, so close that they felt each others breath and body warmth, and yet they lay on two different grounds to comply with the rules. 

He saw her close her eyes, almost in defeat (of what he didn't know). 

"Oyasumi nasai Sasuke-kun." She said not expecting a reply and slowly began to drift off.

Minutes later, just when she was on the brink of dream land, she heard him utter a soft. "Oyasumi."

**_tbc_**


	4. Chapter 04

**_Chapter 4_**

When she finally dragged her eyes open it was morning.  It's not that she could tell, but it was more of instincts.  The place was still dark but thankfully she could see better now.  It was still pouring rain outside and the sky, from what she could see from the window, was a dark grey.  She looked to where Sasuke had lay last night, and wasn't surprised to find it empty.  She gathered he'd be in the bathroom washing up.

_I wonder if I could leave now._

She got up, quickly made the bed, and stepped quietly to the door.  It was closed tight.  She put her weight against and pushed at the door, since it swung outwards to open.  When she managed to get it open, her eyes widened in shock.  She'd never seen the village like this ever.  The pathways down below were covered with water.  It wasn't really a flood, but it rose up to the ankles.  She saw a few people outside surveying the village like she was.  Luckily for them, Sasuke's apartment was on a higher level and had stairs descending down.

_Lucky my parents are out of town for a few days, or else they'd probably report me as missing to the ANBU's.  _

 A big gust of wind hit her and she had to block her face from the intense pressure.  Firm hands pulled her into warmth and she heard the door slam close.  She opened her eyes and found herself facing directly into Sasuke's chest.  He was holding tightly on to her as if he'd lose her.

"What the hell are you doing baka?!" he demanded.  He was leaning against the door and panting. 

"Sa-sasuke-kun!  What's wrong?" she looked up to see his face extremely pale.  She moved her arms to support him as he began to slide down against the door.  "Neh! Sasuke-kun!" she cried as he blanked out.

_Who's there?  Who's beside me?_  He felt a cold compress on his forehead and a hand pushing gently on it.  He felt someone fixing the blanket to suit his comfort.

_Okaasan__?_  He opened his eyes slowly.  At first his vision was blurry but slowly everything came to. 

_Sakura?_He saw her sitting beside him with her head down and eyes closed.  He pushed his blanket back, and found that it was harder to do than he ever thought it'd be.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun.  You shouldn't get up!" she pushed him back down, and being as stubborn as always he tried to push her hands away.  Even in his sick state he managed to out do her, although she wasn't well herself.  She almost lost the fight, until he had a cough attack. 

"Don't be stubborn!" she said.

"Just leave me alone Sakura.  You don't need to tend my needs.  Just take care of yourself." He said gruffly.

"Don't be unreasonable.  If you won't let me be caring then at least take it as a returned favour!"

"You have no favour to return.  Now stop that!" he said staring up at her, unable to move from her grip.

"Of course there is!  You didn't give me a choice last night, I wanted to give you a choice but I guess I can't do that since you're being unreasonable."

"Stop it Sakura.  It's agonizing.  You're making me angry!  I don't want you to care for me."

She stopped pushing down on his shoulders and sat back.  "You don't want me to, or are you scared to let me." She said quietly, not sure if it was a statement or a question.

"I told you once before, I despise the weak, there's nothing to be afraid of." He said turning away from her.

"Yes, you did tell me that.  I didn't forget, but I think you meant you despise the physically weak.  Which is me." He turned back to her.

"Sakura…I didn't mean—"

"You're strong Sasuke-kun.  Really strong that sometimes it scares me.  I don't understand how falling sick and being cared for could classify someone as strong as you to be weak."

"Only weak people need to be looked after.  I can look after myself."

"That's why you took care of me last night?"

_No not exactly.  I don't know why I did it._

"If strong people don't need to be cared for, and you look after the weak…how can I ever prove that I'm strong if you don't give me a choice?  How can I ever determine my strength if you won't allow me to do it?" she asked no longer looking at him.

He sat up slowly.  "It's not a matter of allowing you to do it or not, I only wanted to take care…" and he began to understand.

"Then why won't you let me care for you?  I'm not judging your weakness, all I want is to show how much I care."

They sat in silence.  "It makes me feel pitiful."

She turned around so her back was to him and she sighed.  "You know, Naruto is really strong.  Physically, mentally and emotionally." She pulled her knees up against her and hugged them tightly.  "I really admire him…even though I don't show it.  He can protect himself and others with his strength.  He fights his fears and loves his friends.  But most of all he's not afraid to show his emotions.  His joy. Pain. Sorrow. He laughs and cries whenever he wants.  Sasuke-kun.  You're strong as well, maybe even stronger than Naruto, I don't know for sure.  But you run from emotional pain, you run from anything that can't hurt you physically.  Is it because you endured too much of it before that you don't want to return?  Does it hurt that much?  I know we're ninjas and we're not supposed to show our emotions, but before that, we're human beings.  We're supposed feel everything, express everything and experience those feelings." She stopped when she felt a cough coming.

"I don't know what your past was like Sasuke-kun.  And I don't want to pretend that I know how you feel, that's only lying.  But running from it isn't the answer.  The weakness you despise runs in everyone, even you Sasuke-kun.  Weakness comes in different forms.  But no matter what form you bear, there will always be some kind of strength in you whether it's physically or mentally.  No one has everything.  I've always watched you and Naruto.  You've always protected me when I couldn't do that myself.  I train as hard as I can, but even I know that no matter how much I train I can't be as strong as you two, because I don't have that trait of strength in me."

_You're not that weak Sakura.  You may not be strong but you have guts and you're always cheerful on the account of others…_ Realization hit him.  All this time he had clumped everything into two simple categories: The strong and the weak.

"I suppose being a ninja isn't really me.  I mean it doesn't really suit me even if I do enjoy it.  But I don't want to quit it just because I'm not tops in it.  I can continue it and still pursue my other strengths.  Life's like that, if you don't succeed or you're not the best in something, there's too many other options to even begin to be disappointed.  Right?  There's a lot more than being strong or weak.  Running isn't a bad idea, but you can't run forever.  I know it's going to be a long time before you die, I'd probably go before you, but I don't want you to die without knowing that I care for you.  You don't have to acknowledge it or accept it, just know that it's there.  If you think it's a sin to be weak and to be cared for and loved, then I guess I've sinned too much but I want to make you sin just so you can experience it as well, even if you have to kill me afterwards" She finally looked back at him and smiled.

_No one had ever gone in that much detail before…I lost my mother long before I could understand the depths of love and the warmth of a family.  How does she know all this stuff when she's so young.  After all those times I put her down or turned her away, she's still like this and cares for me.  I guess, like you said, you're stronger in other ways.  I was wrong Sakura, you are strong, in a different way to myself, and with that strength you saved me._

She continued to smile at him as he looked at her silently.  "Gomen.  I guess that was quite unnecessary.  Are you hungry?" she laughed when she sneezed suddenly.

He moved over and pulled her into his arms.  She turned around to look into his dark eyes.

_Why didn't I realize it before?  How come I didn't realize just how beautiful and the strength she had just from her eyes?  Why didn't I ever think twice before making those big beautiful eyes cloud with tears?_

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered not believing what was happening.

"Let's go sleep Sakura." He said lying down and not removing his arm from her waist.

"But—"

"You can take care of me later.  Just keep me warm for now." He said with his eyes closed.  She smiled to herself and lay down beside him facing away from him even though she wanted to look at him.  It wouldn't be any good if she had the urge to sneeze.  As she made herself comfortable, he pulled her up against his body and she felt warmth spreading through her body.

Her thoughts were jumbled but for the moment she was content.  What was happening couldn't be explained with words, and she was happy to leave it that way…for now.  She drew her shoulders up as a sudden chill ran through her.

Sasuke lay beside her, with her body drawn as close to his as possible.  He gazed at her bright pink hair and the bare skin at the back of her neck where his large shirt failed to cover. 

_I never thought it was possible to feel so possessive of someone just because they wore my clothes.  I never realized how comforting it'd be to hold someone, to feel their warmth.  What's this feeling?  I don't want to let her go._

He moved his face closer to her neck.  "Sakura."

"Nani?"

"What are you parents going to do?  You have been home since last night…and the weather is—"

"It's ok.  They're out of town for a few days.  I've been on my own anyways."  Sasuke continued to lie with his eyes open.

"You mean you've been alone since you had the fever?"

"Yeah."

"How did you take care of yourself when you were in such bad condition." He asked quietly.

"Well I made it didn't it?  I even had the energy to go for a walk last night." She gave a small laugh.  "Besides, taking care of myself is a lot easier than taking care of you. I didn't have to argue with myself." She teased, easing up a little when she kind of got used to his warm breath on her neck.

He grunted.  "What were you doing out last night?  It was no walk."  She shifted around so that she faced him.  His heart began to beat a little faster from being so close to her.  He'd never been so closer to her before and her bright green eyes shined and smiled warmly at him.

"Sometimes…I just get the urge to be a little different and take and open a new option for myself.  It's just something I've been studying in my own time.  I feel like, even just a little, I have control of my own life if, once in a while I do what I want, not what I have to do.  You can't imagine how good it feels."  She looked elsewhere as if she had to take in what she just said herself.

"So what did you intend to do?" he asked suddenly wanting to know everything about her.

"Eh?" she smiled and focused her eyes back on his.  "I don't think it'd interest you Sasuke-kun." She took him by surprise by burying her head into nook between his neck and shoulder, and impulsively yet shyly wrapped her arms around him just as he was doing.

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiled into his neck when she heard him stuttering slightly.

"You said you were tired.  Just sleep okay?"  He reluctantly agreed and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_Sorry that chapter was kinda long….it drags out a while I realize…but I'm that kinda person.  Most probably next chapter something will happen. But for now….arigatou gozaimashita._**


	5. Chapter 05

**_Chapter 5_**

When Sasuke awoke, he realized it was the best sleep he'd had in a long time.  He looked over at Sakura who lay sleeping quietly in his arms.  He found himself smiling for no reason just from gazing at her.  Her pink hair fell over her face.  Her short hair, the story he never really knew.  He had fought against Orochimaru, fell unconscious, and when he awoke she had short hair.  He couldn't have given a damn about her hair…but the dramatic hair change and her injured state had stirred up his fury even back then.

He brushed the hair out of her face.  She sighed in her sleep.

_We've come a long way since then.  All of us had.  Anytime before today I would have considered feeling the way I am utterly ridiculous, but now that these…emotions are stirring like thi,s there's no point to deny it.  I'm feeling foolish._ 

He was feeling so foolish that he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.  _Thanks Sakura._ He thought and smiled when she stirred again and buried herself deeper into his embrace.  He dropped back to sleep and looked forward to sleep yet again.

When he awoke, it was dark outside and he was alone, and strangely this time it made him feel alone.  Sakura was nowhere to be seen.  He got up and stretched when he noticed something on his table.  He walked over to it.

'Hey Sasuke-kun. 

Forgive me for messing around in your kitchen, but I figured you'd be hungry so I made you some dinner.  Oh and take your medicine as well.  I know you'll want to get back to training as soon as possible. 

Thanks for taking care of me last night.  Oh and I'll return your clothes after I wash them.

Sakura'

She had scrawled on a piece of paper left beside his dinner and medication.  He looked towards the door and back to his bed.  In such a short time things had changed, and the relationship between him and Sakura had taken a different turn, and he was unsure what they'd do next time they saw each other.

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.  _I guess I'll just have to wait._

_  
_

__

As Sakura walked along the dirt path towards the area where they usually trained, her thoughts strayed to what happened over the past two days.

_What exactly happened between us?  Why did something like that happen?  I really ought to figure this out.  What should I do now?  Would Sasuke-kun continue to be the way he was last night? Or would he return to his old self as if never ever happened?_

Although she had muddled thoughts, she had woken up feeling fresh and her cold was better than the other days, and she actually felt good enough to head to training, despite her mixed feelings about coming face to face with Sasuke.

She walked slowly, and even in the thick mist she found her way easily.  She arrived, as she knew, before any of her other team mates, and especially long before her sensei did.  Just for a change of things, she jumped up and settled herself comfortably on a tree branch and looked over at the town.  The branch that Sasuke always sat on, but she felt it was safe to sit here.

She almost dozed off a couple of times, when she finally couldn't stand it much longer she allowed her head to drop, but it hit something soft.  She commanded herself to drag her eyes open.

A figure with black hair sat next to her staring out over the horizon with his arm propped up on his knee.

"Sasu—" she stopped short.  Her eyes widened.  His hair waved gently as the wind breezed through it revealing his eyes.  The figure turned to look at her, his eyes red and melancholy.

_Sasuke__?...__No it looks like him, but it's not him.  It must be a dream._  She blinked her eyes but still he sat there and stared at her.    His red eyes pierced her like an arrow into her heart.  He gave her a slow smile, one that she would have considered irresistible, but something was lurking inside him.

He stood up, and for the first time she realised that he was wearing a black cape.

"You're coming with me."

Her heart raced, her head pounded as she moved to make a fast getaway, but just as she shifted her foot backward, darkness enveloped her.

**_I'm so glad that people are enjoying my fic.  I enjoy writing and it's even better when I get feedback on it.  So thanks a heap and I'll try to update as fast as I can, when school isn't in the way. Ja._**


	6. Chapter 06

**_Chapter 6_**

"Neh…where's Sakura-chan lately? I haven't seen her in days, and even Kakashi-sensei is here before her." Naruto asked tiredly.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued to sit in silence.

"Yah, now that's odd.  Sakura is always first, and it's been days since she's been sick." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's go to her house then?" Naruto suggested and bounced onto his feet.

"Ahh Kakashi-sensei. Ohaiyo." Sakura's mother greeted them.

"Ohaiyo Haruno-san.  Ah is Sakura here?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura?  I haven't seen much of that girl lately, before we left town she was very secretive.  She's not at training?  Really that girl can be so troublesome sometimes."

_I hope this gut feeling is wrong_.  Kakashi thought.

"Ma- Thank you very much Haruno-san.  Naruto, Sasuke, let's go." 

The three of them left the Haruno's residence and walked silently.  Kakashi stopped and sighed.

"You two, take a quick run through the village and look for her.  I'll look in the forest. We'll meet at the training area by noon.  Now go!"  his tone of voice signalled no arguments, and even before he finished his last words, he was gone from their sight.

**Kakashi******

_Damnit__, I knew this feeling would end up no good.  Where are you Sakura?  I hope I'm just thinking too much._

But Hatake Kakashi knew that his instincts knew better than to fool himself.

**Naruto******

_Ahh__ Sakura-chan.  Where did you go? _

**Sasuke******

_Where are you Sakura?  Where did you go after you left me?  I hope it's only that place you went to…and when did you parents come back?_

Sasuke raced to where he had found her the other night in the outskirts of the village.

__

When she awoke, she was in a brighter place, and she was tucked comfortably in a big bed.  She sat up to take in her surrounding.

"I see that you're awake." A familiar voice spoke up.  She turned her head to see a young man seated beside the bed, his two hands clasped elegantly in front of his mouth, his piercing red eyes staring intently at her. 

"What's your name, my precious?" he spoke again, but he moved onto the bed and sat extremely close to her.

She looked at him blankly as if she didn't understand him.  She didn't know what went through her body.  As she stared at this strange yet familiar figure she felt a mixture of fear and anger.

He chuckled at her expression.  She cringed as his hand brushed her thigh and he leaned his face close to hers.  He ran his fingers over her face and he looked at her lips as he brushed his thumb over it.  She slapped his hand away after being able to regain her composure.

"Stop that!" but he only caught her hand easily.

He continued to smile.  "You still haven't told me your name."

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said stubbornly and turned her face away.  Looking into his eyes was much too…distracting.  It was like he could see her every thought and it was like he swallowed her mind.

"I guess I'll just have to persuade you to say it." He lowered his voice to an incredibly sexy level.  She couldn't see him but she felt him shift closer, his warm breath on her neck. 

_I won't tell him even if he beats me for it. _ She vowed.  But this handsome stranger had other thoughts on his mind.  Sakura suddenly felt a warm wetness on her neck, her eyes widened as she struggled to get out of his grip.  Without releasing her he pushed her back on the bed and continued to kiss and suck away at her the bare spot between her neck and shoulder that intrigued him.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" she whispered.

And surprisingly he stopped, he pushed himself up on one arm as the other lay over her body to keep her down.  Only too soon, she knew what he wanted to do.  He leaned in until their face was inches apart, their noses touching.

_No!  I don't want my first kiss from a stranger! _

"Alright!  I'm Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Are you happy?!" she cried in his face.

"My my, Sakura.  Such a suitable name for a lady as delectable as yourself." He stroked her face as she lay frozen under his undiverted gaze.  "Such a beautiful blossom as yourself…no wonder my little brother fell for you." He said softly.

_His little brother?__ It can't be!_

"I see you must have figured it out sweetheart.  Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier.  I am Uchiha Itachi." Her eyes widened.  "And yes, Sasuke is my little brother."

_I thought everyone from the Uchiha clan had died! But this Itachi can't be lying, he looks exactly like Sasuke…except older and more_…_I can't quite pin point it._

"Well rest up, princess.  We're going far away tomorrow." He removed himself from the bed and straightened himself.

"Where are we going? And why did you take me?!  What do you want from Sasuke?!" she demanded sitting up.

"Like I said, far away.  I took you because I wanted to, and from Sasuke, nothing as yet.  I want something from you, first.  Now sleep."

She clamped her mouth shut.  _Well both brothers are certainly the same in the commanding area.  I need to get out somehow.  I need to escape!_

She obediently lay down and turned her back on him.  _Tonight.__  It has to be tonight._

Unfortunately she was more tired than she thought, and moments later she was sound asleep.  Itachi smirked before he left the room, giving her a last glance before heading out.

Sometime later she jerked awake, and darkness surrounded her.  She squinted her eyes until her eyes could focus.  _This is my chance!_ She thought hopefully.  She moved quietly out of the large bed, and located her sandals blindly.  She was unsure where Itachi was, but he was nowhere in sight, and it was a good opportunity to leave.

She scooted over to the window and thrust it open.  She jumped down and stole away into the night.  Only moments later as she landed softly on the ground, a group of ninjas surrounded her.  _What the hell Is this place?_  She made attempts to break the circle, and managed to knock one over and ran hard out.  She ran blindly through the forest and only when it was too late did she realize that she had stumbled onto the edge of a cliff.  She turned to face them panting heavily. 

There were about six of them, she could make out in the dark, and they all wore masks.  She reached for her kunais, only to find that her pouch wasn't there.  _She became frantic, cold sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to come up with a strategy to get herself out of this._ 

"Hehe, you've got nowhere to run, girl." The centre ninja said coarsely drawing out his own weapon.

"Stop it, Itachi-sama will kill you if you hurt her." Another said.

"Shut up!  It's been too long since I've killed.  Itachi won't kill me over someone like her." And at that he threw his kunai piercing her in the heart.  She staggered back unconsciously and strong wind surrounded her as she dropped off the cliff her eyes closing in defeat, droplets of tears not falling fast enough to the speed that her body carried her down the cliff.

_Sasuke__…Kakashi-sensei…Naruto…Mother…Everyone.  I'm sorry…_ she thought before the moon became blurry high above as tears clouded her vision and she closed them awaiting her death, that was only too inevitable.

**_Ahh_****_ that was a little long.  Sorry people!  Couldn't stop after I started.  I think this chapter was a little boring, so deal with me for a while until I get to a better place.  I'll be introducing another character in soon to spice things up a lil, since the atmosphere here is kind of boring…I think.  Well tell what you think about it if you like!_**

****

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 07

**_Chapter 7_**

"I-Itachi-sama.  Please forgive me, I got carried away!" the ninja begged pitifully, going down on his knees.

"I told you to look after her, didn't I?  I said bring her back unharmed." Itachi said evenly, a tone that they knew was no good.  Before the ninja could plea he was already far too gone when Itachi sliced him at a moment he was unaware of.

"Fool." He disappeared into the night leaving the other ninjas shaken.  He never warned them what would happen if they disobeyed him, he left it to them to see and understand.

Moonlight shone down to where Sakura lay unconscious at the bottom of the cliff.  Her face and body now scratched and covered in flecks of dust lay lifelessly and isolated.  Little plumes of dust floated around where she had fallen.  Footsteps could be heard as someone advanced upon her. 

The figure stood in the dark and stared down at her, knowing exactly who she was, and pondering why she was here at this time, and frustrated as to why he broke her fall.  He stood there for a long time staring down at her, until he felt someone approaching them.  He quickly disappeared into the night, annoyed that his peaceful night was disturbed.

_My throat feels so dry.  Why does this breeze feel…like it's attacking me._  Sakura slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but sand and the heels of someone.  She felt tired, and torn apart, and uncomfortable being hurled over someone's shoulder as they carried her.

_Why is this place so dusty._  She thought, her mind clouded over, as she sneezed.  The person stopped and set her down on the ground.

"Finally awake, sweetheart?" the person said.  She looked at him blankly, and scratched her head, only to feel pain, but there were no injuries.

He smiled. "My poor princess, I took care of the one who hurt you.  But you shouldn't have run in the first place."

"What are you on about?  Who wanted to hurt me?  Where did I run? And just who are you?"

_Why of all things, she's lost her memory.  This could be rather interesting…but it would have been better if she argued with me, I'll just have to see how well things go for my- _

"Neh, who are you?  How are you related to me?  Why did you protect me?" she asked.

_She doesn't even remember that I'm the one that kidnapped her._

"I'm Itachi.  No relation…yet.  And of course I'd protect my precious wouldn't I?" he said smoothly.  She pouted.  _Well that was certainly no help._ She thought.

"Itachi…You look like…someone, but I can't remember who it is." She clutched her head.

"It's alright, isn't it?  I'm with you, no need to worry about little things."

_He says it so easily…but this feeling.  I can't not just worry about it.  I don't know who this Itachi is, but can I trust him?  _

"What are you worrying about, Sakura?" he moved his face close.

"I'm Sakura?  What else do you know about me?" hope sparked her for a moment.

"Let's not worry about that now."

"Well when can we worr-" he cut her off by crushing his lips down on hers. 

"So how about trusting me Sakura?" he said.  She felt her heart tremble.  She wanted to trust him and yet she felt like shouldn't.  And she felt something inside her snap when he kissed her, like there was someone else that she wanted to feel against her lips.

"Just who am I to you Itachi? Why are you treating me like this? So…so…"

"Because I want you by my side.  Isn't that enough?" he said standing up and pulling her along with him.

As he stood under the only tree that had unusually grown in the desert, he saw her.  The girl who had jumped in front of Uchiha Sasuke to protect him.  He remembered how her green eyes burnt with courage.  After being defeated by Naruto, he had returned to the village of sand.  People still feared him, Gaara of the Desert.

He saw her walking with a young man.  He almost mistook him for Uchiha Sasuke, but in ways he didn't know, he knew that man was not Uchiha Sasuke.  She followed him with her head bowed, until the young man turned around and tilted her chin up to face him.  His lips moved but no words could be heard from where Gaara was standing.

Gaara frowned at them.  Something was strange about the picture and he didn't like it. 

She felt someone's eyes, and turned her head to see a boy standing a distant away, arms crossed staring at her.

_Ahh__ kowaii…those eyes are scary._  Then she felt something, she began to remember something, but almost instantly she forgot.  He turned away and walked off.

_Well that's strange…_ but she turned her attention back to Itachi.  She had wandered for days with him, and felt somehow he was trustworthy.  The more she thought about it, the more she was certain that this other person was just a figment of her imagination.

_How could there be another person that looked like Itachi but wasn't him?  He was alone, for all she knew and she had him.  That's right, Itachi saved me…this other person, I must have had a real bad concussion.  Right now there's no one besides Itachi that's with me…_

**_Okay, now that was definitely boring.  I almost fell asleep writing it.  Patching up my bridges for later chapters…but damn I'm sleepy.  Haha please bear with it.  You guys have been great, and thanks so much for reading it.  Just uh…dun mind about this chapter ok?  I almost gave up writing this, but yeh got through with it somehow._**

****

**_Enjoy...nn_**


	8. Chapter 08

**_Chapter 8_**

"Neh! Sasuke—" Naruto exclaimed loudly walking up to his friend.

"Leave me alone." Came the reply.  Sasuke turned and sauntered off leaving Kakashi and Naruto staring after him.

It had been three weeks.  Three long weeks since Sakura's mysterious disappearance.  Everyone had been beside themselves with worry, and a number of ANBUs had been sent to find her, but everyone tried to carry on, because there was nothing else they really could do.

Team Seven of all (excluding her mother) had become morbid in absence of their female team mate.  Kakashi, being the man he is, tried to encourage and cheer them up, despite the feelings he had over the problem.  Sometimes when he became serious, he would tell them that surely she was alive, but there was no point in weeping over it.

Naruto was going crazy but somehow he always managed to see the brighter side of things, and claiming that he'd be the one to bring her back if no one else wanted to do that.  He kept their spirits up in his usual noisy way.

As for Sasuke, he had spoken less than ever before.  Avoiding conversations as much as possible was becoming easier to do, which annoyed him.  As time went by, there was less talk about her, pissing him off that it had only been a matter of weeks of her disappearance that the problem was no longer a big deal. 

He often went to the lake where he saw her that odd night.  He was there all day everyday, sometimes forgetting all about training, something he never did before.  Right at this moment he stood staring out at the waters which glistened a radiant orange from the afternoon sun.

_"Neh, Sasuke-kun how about we go on a date?"_

_"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun."_

_" If you think it's a sin to be weak and to be cared for and loved, then I guess I've sinned too much but I want to make you sin just so you can experience it as well, even if you have to kill me afterwards"_

_Where is her strength when I need it?  Where is that optimism that I lack?  Why isn't she annoying me when I most want it now.  Where is her smile the one I've come to…what is it about her.  I've become dependent on her.  It's so unlike me to think of stupid things like this.  It's not my concern in the first place!_

He turned his back on the lake when her voice rang loud and clear.

_"You can't run forever"_

Immediately he swiveled around expecting to see her there smiling brightly at him.  But to his disappointment no one was there.  He didn't want just anyone to be there.

_ "Uchiha Sasuke, just admit that you want her to come back."_ That inner voice taunted him.

_Bloody hell!_ He punched the tree, causing a flock of birds to scatter and fly away.

_I'll find a way.  Don't give up Sakura._

"Eh?" Sakura said softly, running into Itachi from behind.  She turned around and stared down the deserted pathway they had been taking for the last few hours.  It was a forest…a problem she couldn't seem to solve.  _Why are there trees in a desert?_

But right now that wasn't her problem.  She had managed to convince herself that there was no where else she should be, and no one else she wanted to be with, now that she was traveling day and night with Itachi.  Just a moment ago she felt something inside her, like a memory trying to resurface, like someone she used to know calling out to her.  But no one was in sight, no one was around except for the two of them.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist from behind.

"What's wrong Sakura? Hmm?" Itachi said in that usual sexy voice of his, his breath tickling her ear.

"Eh? Um I thought I heard something." She said, still not looking at him.  He turned her around and looked at her.

"No one's around except us." He smiled seductively leaning in.

"That's not what I meant Itachi." She said pushing him away a little.  She was still unsure what he was to her.  A boyfriend? A body guard? A stranger?  He always seemed to strip her naked with his eyes and she felt uneasy how easily he always caught her in an embrace or a kiss.

"Feeling awkward in that?  So much that you're hearing things?" he teased although his face was serious.  She had come to know that he never looked anything but serious, not unless he wanted to be seductive.  He was good at that, and many times she just managed to escape it.

She blushed a bright crimson, looking down at her new attire.  Her red dress was gone, and in place of that was a short black kimono and gloves, with a blood red obi and red trimmings on the edges of her outfit.  It was much too short for her liking and it made her feel naked, which of course Itachi liked.  Her short which had grown a little, was tied up high with a black ribbon, giving her a more mature look.

"It's uncomfortable yes, but I'm not hearing things….lets just keep going." She said and unwrapped herself from his arms and continued walking.

She stared at the huge building in front of her.  They had left the "forest" and now they were back out in the dry sandy areas. 

_To think that there is such a big fortress out here…_

They stepped through the big doors that opened for them.  Her eyes widened even further when she saw the inside.

_It looks almost like a normal place.  Grass, water, trees, anything but sand.  It's almost like home!...Home?  Where did that come from?  I don't know what home looks like…_she pondered after an unconscious memory came back.

"Sakura."

"Hai." She looked at Itachi.  He had on that solemn look. 

"Just stay around here.  I've got some business to do, and I'd prefer if this person did not see you.  I'll come back for you later." He walked off.  _Well for once he's serious._

As she watched him enter the main building, she looked at her surroundings.  It was like a village within the fortress.  Small forts were up and unusual looking domes were here and there.  She walked around for a while looking for anyone else or anything interesting she could survey.

Finally she spotted a big tree that gave her a warm feeling of nostalgia and decided to settled there until Itachi came back.  She leaned against it and sighed happily.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much.  I should just trust Itachi.  He saved me and in the last few days, it doesn't seem like he wants to murder me or anything.  If anything he's overly…caring.  Why does he have to use every opportunity to touch me…_

She heard shuffling behind her.  She sat straight up and tried to see around the tree from where she was, but the trunk was much too large, so she quietly crept around to the other side.  She was so busy concentrating on staying quiet that she absolutely froze when she came face to face with a boy with short red hair.  His sea foam aqua eyes surrounded by thick dark linings stared straight back into her large green eyes.  They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before she gave a little yelp and jumped up on her feet.  She stood panting with her hand up against her chest.  For some reason she felt an odd fear against him.

He sat on the ground not looking at her with his arms cross.  _That's silly Sakura!  You don't even know him, why is there any reason to be scared of him.  You probably scared him!_ She walked around so that she stood in front of him.  She dropped down on her knees and leaned forward on her hands.

"I'm sorry about that.  I'm Sakura.  What's your name?" she asked earnestly.  He turned to face her, his dark eyes focusing on her.

_How could she not remember?  I'm the one that almost killed her.  I thought that—_

"Hey, I'm really sorry.  Please?" she gave him a smile.  "My uh um.." _What is Itachi to me?_ She asked herself again.  Still unsure, so she started a new sentence.  "I've been left to wander around here, and I'm really bored.  Can we be friends?" she realized how much she missed talking to someone her own age.

"Gaara."

"Gaara-san, is it?" her smile widened.

"Not Gaara-san.  Just Gaara." He said.

"Can I sit next to you..Gaara?"  He grunted and gave a slight nod.  "Thanks." She settled down comfortably beside.  The prospect of a new friend excited her so much she forgot about her uneasiness in her kimono.

"Ahh I'm so tired.  I've been traveling day and night for the last week or so.  It's so good to relax in this environment." She talked on and on about her travels, and Gaara remained quiet just listening to her.  "You know you remind me of someone." She said suddenly at one point.

"Who." He asked quietly, and smiled yet again to hear him talk.  It was almost golden every time he spoke which was rare.

"I..I don't know." She said sort of embarrassingly but then brightened again.

"Do I look like him." Gaara offered quietly.  After his defeat he had become more civilized but he still found it hard to talk.  Kankurou and Temari were off on their own businesses and no one else dared to talk to him.  He never imagined he'd sit side by side with this girl and have a conversation with her without wanting to kill her.  His need to prove his existence no longer overcame him, but it was a hard past to live with.

"No…I don't think you look like him…more like you act like him." She turned away for the first time since she sat beside him.  "I wish I knew." She smiled sadly tears sliding down her cheeks.

Tears.  It had been so long since he'd seen someone cry.  He used to kill them long before they had the chance to conjure any tears.  He remembered crying a lot as a child.

"Don't worry.  You'll remember them…" he said rather sincerely not looking at her.  She smiled at him through her tears and wiped them away.

"Yes.  You're right.  I will…someday.  Thank you Gaara."

"Sakura." Itachi called standing a distance from them.

"Itachi." She got up.  "Thanks again Gaara.  You're the first friend I've made since I lost my memories.  I hope to see you again soon." She ran towards Itachi and greeted him.  Gaara watched as the two spoke.  After she turned back to give him a last wave, he caught the pair of sharingan eyes staring coldly at him.

Gaara stared right back which just as much coldness at the stranger who looked all too much like Uchiha Sasuke, and that boiled his blood.

"Come on Itachi!  I don't have all day!" he heard Sakura calling to Itachi.

_Thank you Gaara._ She had said.  No one had acknowledged him before…

**_Holy maccas, that was definitely long!  I liked this one more than last chapter.  It's kind of dragging on forever hey nn.  I'm a long story person.  Oh and for those who don't know an "Obi" is the sash/belt that wraps around the waste on a kimono, and has the big bow at the back.  (Those things are so cute _****_J)  Oh and apologies if characters are OOC and yeah stuff like that.  Hehe I know amnesia is a boring thing, and I admit I'm one of those people that feast on amnesia as the problem to solve mental blocks or it opens a new pathway so that it can go along with my story, but it's not just any ordinary amnesia….so just wait n see.  (I don't think the result would be THAT great…I mean how good can you make amnesia anyway?)  _**

****

**_But hope you enjoyed that!  I love writing this piece, and thanks so much for reading it! I absolute love you people!_**

****

****

****


	9. Chapter 09

**_Chapter 9_**

**__**

"Really?  You mean we're going to stay here for a while?!" Sakura asked ecstatically.

"Got business to do….and why are you so happy about it eh?" he asked pulling off his cloak.

"I just met someone today, and for some reason I find it really pleasant to talk to him." She said happily pulling her hair out of the pony tail.  If someone had intruded them right there, they would have thought the two of them were husband and wife, since they were so casual with each other.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, although she didn't see it.  "You mean that red head kid that was by the tree before?" his voice dripping with jealousy.

"What's wrong?" she turned around her face with worry.  She began to feel insecure, whenever she felt his anger.  _I guess that's why I'm always unsure whether or not to trust him._  She started stepping away making it as if she was just going to gaze out the window, of the beautiful suite they were given.

She only just laid her hand on the window sill, when he turned her back to face him and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, baby.  I don't like it when weird people talk to you, we're on the road and the village of sand is not safe, let me tell you." _Damn I'm getting sappy._

"We're shinobi's….it's our life to be in danger…" she said softly.

"Who said you're a shinobi?" his grip tightened.  _I've never mentioned it since she came back from the incident._  "Did that red head kid tell you that?"

"Huh? No…I just..thought it was the right thing to say.  A moment ago it did…" she mumbled losing herself in her confusion again.

"That's alright." He sighed heavily, wondering what has overcome him.

"Itachi…you're…" she realized she was up against his smooth bare chest.  _When had he…_

"Sakura…" he said in a low voice, and captured her lips yet again in his.  He steered her towards the bed and pushed her down on it, he soon followed her on it, and not once removing his lips.  He kept his weight on her as he kissed her hard and surprisingly passionately.  He kept one hand entwined with hers as he began undoing her kimono.

"I-Itachi…stop." She looked at him frantically.

"Why.  I want you." He purred in that voice that got her skin tingling despite her resistance.

"I—I'm.." _No.  I can't tell him that there's this feeling that there's someone else I want to be with.  It would hurt him…or worse make him go crazy.  Violent._  "I'm scared Itachi."

"It'll be good.  There's nothing to be scared of." He said looking at her red lips then lower, to her neck, then lower to the bare skin where her kimono had opened up a little.

"Do you know how much I want you?" he asked, a low growl in his throat, before ravaging her lips again, and moving lower to that sweet spot he loved at her neck.  She began giving in, and moaned softly when she felt his fingertips brushing the skin at her stomach when pulled her shirt open.

She felt heat rushing through her body, as he explored her mouth with his tongue with expertise.

_"Don't lie!  Your chakra is weak, and I felt the heat from your body just a minute ago!"_ she opened her eyes and turned her face into Itachi's bare shoulder, using the hand that he wasn't holding to stop him from caressing her.

"Stop Itachi…please." She began to cry softly.  _I want to go back…I want to go back to him!_

"What's wrong." _I was so close._

"I don't know." She continued to cry.

"Shh.  Just go to sleep.  Everything will be fine tomorrow." He soothed her, while taking in the beautiful site of her half undressed.  She obeyed him and crawled under the blanket to sleep it off.  He sat at the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, swallowing his desires. 

A long time went by, and she peered out her blanket to see him still sitting at the foot of the bed.  He was hunched over so that his smooth back was clearly visible.  His long hair falling over his face. 

She pushed back her blanket and crawled over to him, and slowly wrapped her arms around his built waist.

"Gomen…Itachi." She said softly leaning against his back.  _I can't do this to him.  He cares for me.  I don't know who this other mysterious person is…I can't keep pushing him away.  I have to start trusting him._

He turned around to face her.  She cupped his face with both her hands.  _Such sadness in those eyes.__  Just who is he?  What is his past? I know those red eyes…what is he running from? _she inched her face closer, not realizing that this was the first time she was the one to make the move.  Itachi stayed emotionless looking solemn.  _Maybe I can love him.  _She finally touched his lips, and for once, she allowed herself to kiss him freely, forced herself to forget that there was an odd feeling in the back of her heart.  He pulled her onto his lap and they just sat there embracing each other.

"Let's go to sleep, Itachi.  You have business tomorrow."

"Ohaiyo Gaara!!" Sakura called up to Gaara who was standing on the branch of a tree.

"What's the view like up there?  Is it fun?" she asked wistfully.

_It's not like she can't jump trees.  What's the deal…_

"Come up and see." He decided to invite her.

"Eh?  How am I supposed to get up there?  I can't climb…especially not in this."

"It's not climbing.  It's jumping." He said sighing and in a flash he was on ground level in front of her. 

"Sugoii." She whispered a silly grin forming on her face.  "Teach me?"

"You're a shinobi.  You should know stuff like this."

"Shinobi?  You mean I really am one?" she asked, thinking about her conversation with Itachi the night before.  "Gaara, what do you know about me?" she asked with hope.

"Nothing.  Just you're a shinobi, from the hidden village of leaf." He said honestly.  She looked disappointed.  "Would you allow me to take you up?" he asked somewhat shyly.  Sure, he killed a lot of people in the past, but before that, all he ever wanted was friends, and people to care about him.

"Let's go!." She started jumping on her feet, looking up expectantly, after a few seconds of silence, she turned to him.  "Aren't we going?"

"It's just that well…uh, if you'll excuse me." He quickly slipped an arm around her waist and before she could utter a sound, he took them both up to the branch.  He let go of her as soon as they stood safely up top, and folded his arms.

"Wow it's so pretty." Took a step and slipped.  She screamed expecting to hit the ground and die any second, only to feel herself hanging in mid air.  She looked up, Gaara was gripping tightly on her wrist and was hanging halfway over the side of the branch.

"Gaara…" she whispered scared out of her wits.

He pulled her up easily and without a sound.  She sat trembling, holding on to him as he kneeled beside her.  His cheeks were a soft pink, since he'd never come across anything like this before.  He looked in every direction wandering what he should do.  Finally he just gave her back small timid pats and rubs, something he'd seen mothers do to their children on the streets, when he was a child.

_I never thought she'd lose her chakra…_

"Oi…if you're not going to let go of me, you're going to kill yourself if you keep that shaking up.." He said.

_You're going to kill yourself.  Where did I hear that before…_

Gaara reluctantly placed his arms under her legs and took her back to safety.  After he settled her on the ground, he got up and began walking away.

"Wait!" she grabbed onto his hand.  "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get water for you." His eyes rested to where their hands met.

"I'm coming with you!" she didn't want to sit there by herself.

"Whatever you want." He held tightly onto her hand as if she'd keel over any minute.  In all honesty, she would have. 

She ran a few quick steps to catch up with him, where she offered a quiet "Thank you." To him. 

_Why is it that I feel safer with him than Itachi.  I feel like I can trust him more than Itachi, and not once has he tried anything weird…like Itachi does._

She smiled at him brightly, as they walked hand in hand like two little children.

**_Ahh_****_ duno anymore._****_  I think I just took a detour, and it's going to get longer.  So just wondering should I just make this a really long story, or sequel it?  It's a total ItaSak fic n sorta SakuGaa fic….but yeah I'll definitely get back to SasuSaku.  That'll be a little whilez yet..thats if I'd still have your interests haha.  How long is a long story?? I'm the average 14-18 chapter person…think it might be longer._**

****

**_Anyhowz_****_ enjoy._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_When people say that old memories can re-surface in the blink of an eye, I now believe that it  is true.  All those years I believed that I never wanted to be loved or be happy turned out to be more of a lie than my existence on this planet is.  I met her a long time ago, I didn't pay attention to her because I only wanted to kill the person beside her, Uchiha Sasuke.  I almost killed her that time when she wanted to protect the person she loved, and now she's laughing with me like I hadn't done all of those things._

Gaara watched the blissfully happy pink-haired girl as she stood in the middle of the creek.  She had waded out there for reasons he did not know, but he didn't mind since she looked so content. 

"Neh Gaara.  Come here." She motioned for him to come over.  He stood as usual with his arms crossed, and glanced at her, then at the water then back at her.

"No."

"Aw come on!  It's really nice, and I need your help with something." He remained silent.  She pouted and narrowed her eyes, with her hands on her hips.  Then she waded over and grabbed onto a hand jerked him into the water.  When he emerged, for a moment he felt like he wanted to kill her, but it quickly went away when he saw how she smiled at him.

"You need to loosen up.  You maybe a shinobi, but it doesn't mean you can't relax.  Now come on." She grabbed his wrist again and he hesitantly followed her.  "Here, can you help me lift this rock in there?" she pointed in the water.  "There's a fish stuck in there and I want to help it out."  She bent over and reached under the water, and he decided he better do the same if he wanted to get out soon.  It didn't take much effort to remove the rock and the fish swam away desperately after it was free.

She sighed and gazed in the direction the fish had swum off.  _Even when she's worried or sad she looks so pretty._  Gaara thought and quickly turned away when he felt heat on his face.  He began walking away in silence to climb out.

"Gaara?  Neh I don't want to go back yet." She called to him.

"You can stay there, I'm getting out."

_No I don't want to stand here alone._  She moved as fast as she could to him and wrapped her arms around him, and slipped pulling both of them under the water with a big splash.  Before Gaara was able to register the fact that she had her arms around him, they had gone underwater.

"Sakura!!" he said menacingly after he emerged again.

"You said my name!  You've never said it before!" she laughed happily and ignored the fact that he was ticked off.  She splashed water at him in his face, and he just stared back her.  Finally something just kicked in and he splashed back full force and tackled her in the water.

_So this is what being alive is all about.  She's the friend I never had._ He thought as they played around like kids.  Spending time with her was like digging into old painful memories when he was neglected by all those other kids who wouldn't let him play ball.  There was no way in the world that she knew what he went through, that he knew, but it seemed as if she understood what he was missing.  They did everything together, did every simple little thing.  Took walks, talked, played hide and seek, ball games, swam and was constantly beside each other.

It was a one in a million chance for Gaara to live the childhood he never had, and for Sakura, it was the chance to make new childhood memories to amend for the ones she forgot.

By the end of the long day, they were both tired and had settled at their usual place by the tree.  She was holding tightly onto his hand and sleeping on his shoulder.  Over the last couple of days, she had spent a tremendous amount of time with Gaara, and although she felt it was wrong, she loved him more than Itachi.  Only the other night, she had decided she could love Itachi, but he had too many quirky unknown secrets about him, and considering from his looks, she guessed that he wasn't just a few years older than her.  He could be at least ten years her senior, yes, he is mysterious.  He got angry when it seemed like she was remembering something, and she was afraid of him, although she didn't like it.

But with Gaara, he spoke when he felt it was necessary, he soothed and comforted her in ways that she didn't consider perverted like how she regarded Itachi.  He allowed her to remember what she wanted and helped her when he could.

_It's strange to fall in love with someone, when I've lost my memory.  Am I fortunate or unfortunate? I really don't know._

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asked quietly.

Sakura was a little surprised.  He never really ever started a conversation, but she smiled sleepily.  "I don't know.  It could be tomorrow, or next week, I really don't know.  Itachi is unpredictable. _And strange, odd, mysterious and scary._ She ran through a list in her head.

She felt him breathing quietly, and he sucked in his breath.  "I don't want you to go." He admitted quietly.  _I don't know what it is, but I don't want her to go.  After so many years of carrying that pain in my heart, she has managed to take it away in just a few days.  It feels even better when she smiles at me._

He thought back to what Yashamaru told him a long time ago.  _Maybe this is what love is._ He dared to conclude.

"Gaara…say that again." She whispered.  She moved her head to look up at him.

"I…don't want you to go." He repeated it, this time it was a little harder because she was looking at him.  She let go of his hand, and he felt sort of empty, but shecircled her arms around him and leaned into him.  His arms went around her and for the first time ever, he felt someone's embrace.  He understood why all those children used to run home crying from injuries to their mothers for a hug.  He finally understood something so simple.

"I don't want to leave.  I don't want to leave you Gaara." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes.  He was touched and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.  It was so soft that she wasn't even sure it had happened.  They stayed like that for a long time, just content with each other.

Sakura returned to her room after much coaxing from Gaara much later.  He had walked her to where she was staying and said their good nights there.  Every few moments she had to stop and smile about the feeling inside her.  She had only laid her hand on the door knob when it thrust open with Itachi glaring down at her.

"Itachi…I thought you would be asleep already."

"You think I'd go to sleep, knowing you've been with that kid all day?!" he pulled her roughly into the room and slammed the door.

"Stop it Itachi, you're hurting me." She tried to get out of his tight grip.

"I saw you Sakura.  And you're bloody lucky I didn't kill the both of you before!" he growled, his Sharingan flaring up.  He pushed her down on the bed roughly and climbed on top of her.

"Do you think I'm a fool Sakura?! Do you think I'm going to let you stay with Gaara?! Fucken over my dead body! And I'm not dying anytime soon sweetheart!" he squeezed her wrists and thrust them above her head.  She felt her heart lurch as she looked at him.  "You're mine! I didn't take you away for nothing! You're not staying here, and you're never going back to where you came from!" he crushed his lips savagely on hers.

"Itachi I'm sorry! Please let me go!" she cried, frightened to a point she almost couldn't move.

"Mine, and I'll make sure of it tonight.  I've allowed you to slip out of it too many times." He began pulling off her clothes violently.

_No! This can't be happening! Gaara help me! Sasu--!!_  She couldn't speak when she felt him pushing against her, but she screamed when he violently pushed inside her.  Her screams died to sobs and finally whimpers, when she registered what he was doing.  She felt limp on the inside when he groaned and rolled off her, leaving her laying lifelessly, eyes wide and dull with tear stains on her cheeks.

Itachi stroked her cheeks tenderly as he used to do.  "Don't make me angry again Sakura.  We're leaving the day after tomorrow, so don't try anything funny." He warned before falling asleep. 

Sakura felt as if something inside her had died.  She tried to suppress her tears and sobs, in case he did something awful again.  She hugged herself tightly and moved as far away from him as possible.

She prayed for the sun to rise soon, so she could get out.

**_Hey people.  Terribly sorry for some delay in updating.  Been going wack on assignments.  Um bumped up the rating, although I don't really like getting graphic about things.  And yes, I know some people don't like Itachi, but gota have ingredients in my story right?  And I made him a real baddie…_****_L I like Itachi myself…but yeh. Haha I brought this upon myself but I hope you …well I can't say enjoy this, because of what happened to Sakura.  But continue reading when you have time._**

****

**_Ja._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_She could be leaving soon.  She might already be gone.  When should I tell her the truth?  _

Gaara shuffled silently to their meeting place.  It was early, very early in the morning, but he couldn't sleep from thinking about her, how she'd be leaving soon, and the guilt that weighed on his shoulders.  He was surprised to see Sakura there before him, usually she never came out before the sun was up and shining brilliantly.  He sat down beside her, and grew concerned when she didn't smile at him like always.

"Sakura..?" he tried to look at her, but her head was down, her hair covering her face.

"Gaara.  Take me somewhere far.  Hurry before he sees us.  Please." She looked at him with swollen eyes with urgency.

"Sakura, what happ—" he was quick to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Hurry Gaara.  Just take me somewhere isolated, where he can't come!" he nodded quickly and in a flash of sand he took her to his hidden place.

"What's wrong Sakura?  Tell me." He put his hands on her shoulders again.

"Itachi he…I was—" she looked him in the eyes, then she took his hands in her.  "Gaara.  Even if you don't know where I'm from, can you please take me away from here?  I don't want to stay here!  Take me where Itachi can't get me." She said desperately, then she dropped his hand and her head.  "I don't want it to happen again."

"What did that bastard do to you?!" She clenched her fist that was held at her chest.  He waited endless minutes for her to answer.  He moved to stroke her hair, but she stepped back and cringed.

"Itachi…he…he forced himself on me!!" she blurted out.  Gaara never thought he'd ever felt such rage before.  Not even when someone had pissed him off in the past.

"Sakura.  Are you…?  Damnit! That fucking bastard." he was so pissed off that he didn't know what to do.  He didn't know whether or how to comfort her, but he wanted to rip Itachi apart.  "Sakura.  Stay here." He said heatedly, before turning to leave.

"No don't go Gaara.  Don't leave me alone." She hugged from tightly from behind. 

"I'm sorry Sakura.  I couldn't do anything. I don't know what to do now, I didn't think you wanted to be with me…or be with any other guy after that bastard did that." Gaara said quietly. 

"Please don't leave me." She repeated.  "If you go, Itachi will kill you.  He's stronger than anyone I've ever met.  Don't die Gaara.  Don't go." She pleaded.  Gaara's heart ached, but now in a different way to how it had ached for the past twelve years.

He turned around to hold her safely in his arms.  "I won't go anywhere." He promised.

_That fucken son of a bitch!  And I thought he cared about her!  He'll pay for this.  Damnit it's all my fault too.  If only I hadn't—_

"Gaara.  Let's go.  I don't want to stay here."

"Alright.  Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her outside.  Then he picked her up and sped all the way to the gateway. 

Sakura's heart pounded.  _We're really going.  I just want to get away from here, from him!_  She didn't know it, but Gaara was quite untouchable from enemies, because of his automatic sand barrier. 

They covered a lot of ground that day, and when darkness fell, she felt they had traveled more than she and Itachi had in three days.

Back at the village of sand, lay on the bed waiting for her to return.  _Fuck, I really did go overboard last night.  Why did you have to take an interest in a little shit like Gaara.  She was only supposed to be bait, then she became a toy, and then…I'll make it up to her when she comes back._

He lay there for a while.  The sun had only just set, and she probably wouldn't be back for another hour or too.  He tried not to be pissed off about it, because it was her last day here.  So he allowed her to say her goodbyes to that brat before she was his again.

Time went by, and he fell asleep.  Hours later he awoke, and was feeling around sleepily for her, but he saw that she wasn't back.  He sat up and narrowed his eyes.  He called one of the ninjas up.

"Has the lady returned?" he asked briskly.

"No. Itachi-sama."

"Look for her.  Send everyone out, and if you harm her you know what will happen." This time he gave them a direct warning.  The ninja bowed before disappearing into the night.

"Damnit Sakura.  Where the hell did you go?!"

"Gaara, you should stop now.  It's the middle of the night, and you're tired." She said as he piggy-backed her and sped through the night.

"I'm fine.  Let's cover as much ground as possible.  Don't argue." He said.

"…Gaara?  Where are we going now.  I know that the village of sand was your hometown…I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  We're going to a little place called Konoha." He said hesitantly.

"Konoha?  Do you know people there?" she asked.  A little bell of warning sounded off in her mind. _Konoha__. Konoha.  Sounds familiar._

"I guess you could say that…" he replied quietly.  She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. 

_What's this weird feeling of nostalgia?  I feel…so tired right now, but I seem to be losing a grip on reality._

Sakura thought as she drifted off, not into sleep, but rather into a trance.  It was like quick sand, the more she struggled to fight it, the deeper she got herself tangled.  While she lay on Gaara's back, he had no idea what she was going through.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You are not going and that is final!!" Tsunade commanded.

"To hell with you, old bag!  You've kept me here for the past two months, I'm going to bring Sakura back!" Sasuke fired angrily.

Naruto stared at his friend, disbelieving what he saw and what he heard.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, WE'RE GOING TO GET HER BACK!!!" he punched the air with his fist and grinned.  _Yeah that Sasuke bastard has changed a lot.  It's about time he pulled his head out of his ass._  Naruto rubbed his noise chuckling to himself.

"Like I said, the ANBU's are bringing them back here.  We don't know who or what injured them, so bloody shut up and calm down!" she slapped her hand on the table.

_What kind of hokage attitude is that?_ Sasuke thought feeling more pissed off by the minute.  _I don't understand why they won't let me go.  Every time I sneak off, someone manages to bring me back, what the hell is going on?!_

He turned around to head out, but a calm hand laid down on his shoulder.

"What Kakashi?!" Sasuke barked.

"Sasuke.  What did I tell you yesterday.  Did you forget already?" Kakashi said seriously but affectionately.

Sasuke brushed Kakashi's hand off and walked in silence to the door.

"I didn't forget Kakashi.  I don't forget.  Nothing slips my mind.  And I definitely didn't forget the fact that Sakura has gone missing for over two months.  I don't understand why you have to build a prison around me from going to bring her back.  It fucken pisses me off." He said calmly before he left.

Kakashi sighed.  _We didn't forget.  We're all just as worried as you are.  You don't know it yet, but I know how hard you will take it, if you knew who took her away._

**_Um yep yeah…another chapter hehe…no comments on this one._****_  Please try n enjoy._**

****

**_Ja_****_ ne._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**__**

**__**

_"Sasuke!  Sasuke! SASUKE YOU BASTARD!! She's back!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's face._

_"What?! When?!" _

_"I saw them carrying her before! Come on.  Let's go see the old hag!" Naruto was up and running.  Sasuke got up to follow Naruto, his heart pounding._

_"Oi Naruto." Kakashi appeared before Sasuke and called to Naruto.  "There's no need to see the fifth.  I'll take you to where Sakura is."_

_And that's how it happened.  Early this morning, it all happened.  That's how it was possible to stand here in this hospital room looking at her._

"Sasuke-kun.  You have ten minutes with the patient." The nurse reminded him gently before closing the door.  Her words were unheard as Sasuke stood silently, disbelieving that Sakura was really back. 

He moved to stand beside her bed.  He slowly reached out and touched her face, as if to testify whether it was still a dream or not. 

_Just how many times did you appear before me and then disappeared, Sakura?  _He tentatively ran his hand over her face, her features worn but still had that innocence.  She moaned softly and turned her head, and Sasuke withdrew his hand immediately, afraid that …

_Why am I afraid of letting her see what I feel?_ He stared at her face, wanting desperately to see her green eyes twinkling at him, to see that smile. 

"Just what has happened in the past two months, Sakura." He said.  He sat gently on the bed with his back facing her, and breathed deeply, reaching for her hand, and clasping it tightly between his.

"Yaa…no."

"Sakura?!" Sasuke turned back, a smile on his handsome appeared for the first time in weeks.  She was looking at him with her big beautiful eyes, but they weren't twinkling like they used to.  She stared at him with fear, and she trembled.

"Sakura!  What's wrong?  Are you alright?  I've missed—" he let his emotions pour out.

"Gomenasai!  I'm sorry.  Please don't hurt me!  Please don't Itachi!" she sobbed, scrambling over to the corner of her bed.

Sasuke dropped her hand.  _What did she say?! Itachi?!!! She's been with that fucken traitor all this time?!_ 

Unknown to him, his anger brought out Sharingan, the one most ultimate aspect that made Sakura conclude that he really was Itachi.

"Sakura. Where did Ita—"

"Gaara help me!!" she cried, with her eyes clenched tightly.  Sasuke's eyes widened even further.  _Gaara?! Just what the hell is going on?!_

Sasuke stepped back, immediately on guard, when a swirl of sand came out of nowhere.

"Sakura, are you alright?" a tired and injured Gaara dressed in hospital clothes appeared.  He breathed heavily. 

Sasuke watched with a heavy heart, how her eyes brightened with hope when Gaara came.

"Gaara!  Are you alright?" she climbed off the bed and kneeled down beside Gaara, cradling his head in her arms.  Sasuke stepped further back, holding his hand up to his face.  He clutched his face and pulled on his hair, feeling distressed.

_What on earth is going on?  Gaara and Sakura.  Itachi. This is bullshit.  This is fucken insane._

"Sakura, don't you remember anything that happened?" he found himself asking.

"How am I supposed to know anything when you won't allow me to remember?!" she cried, then she bit her lip.  "I'm sorry Itachi.  Please don't kill Gaara." She stepped in front of Gaara.

_I didn't know the resemblances between the two of them were so close.  She can only see Itachi in him now.  _Gaara thought.

"Sakura." He grasped her wrist and got up slowly.  "He's not Itachi."

"Sakura." Sasuke stepped forward, swallowing hard.  He reached out to touch her, but she let out a shriek and bolted from the room.  She left the two guys standing in the room.  When Sasuke realised, he turned his attention back to Gaara, standing on defense.

Gaara rose slowly and rigidly, using the bed to boost himself up.  "I don't plan on fighting you Uchiha."  He said and shuffled out of the room to look for Sakura.  _That's it for now.  I don't care.  I don't want to tell him to go look for her, because I want to do that.  But I know I really should let him look for her.  _He turned and gave Sasuke a last glance before leaving.

Sasuke stood with his head down, his eyes burning with fury and confusion.  His hands were clenched in tight fists, and he had to order himself to calm down. 

_I'm not giving up.  I'm not going to run away this time. This time for sure…_

When Sakura left the hospital, she realised she wouldn't know where to go.  No matter where she went _HE_ would still be after her, and in this village where she knew no one, knew no place, how could she hide? 

She wandered through the village, keeping her head down.  She felt the eyes of people on her.  She was used to it from travelling with Itachi.  People always whispered amongst themselves when they walked through the village.

At last she stopped, and looked up.  She took a sharp intake of breath.

_Oi!!! Sakura-CHAN!!!_

_Sakura._

_Sakura-san._

She whirled around, but no one was near her.  She breathed heavily and turned back around.  She walked up to a tree and touched it. 

"I've missed you." She spoke softly running her hand over the tree.  She closed her eyes and pressed her head against the tree.

_"What do you want Sakura?"_

She opened her eyes and stared at the tree.  _His voice rang loud and clear. That one in a million chance smile, smiling at her.  _For a brief second she saw him, his face. 

"No, don't go!" she called out.  But the vision of him had already blurred away, and was, once again, buried deep inside her memory where she couldn't reach.  She sat down on the ground, filled with anguish and emotional sadness that she couldn't depict.

_Another dream?  No…another memory.  When will I recover? When will I be safe?_

She tilted her head back and sighed.  She almost choked on a cough when she saw a man with grey hair sitting beside her reading a book.

"Ah! Don't read that book in front of me!" then she clapped her hand over her mouth.  "I'm so sorry!  I don't know where that came from."

The man dragged his sleepy eyes up to meet her.  "Ah…old habits never die." He said.

"What?"

"It's been a while Sakura."  She couldn't see his face, but his eyes showed that he was smiling, and his eyes looked so gentle.  She kneeled down beside him and watched him with curiosity.  He snapped his little red book shut, then he adjusted his elbow comfortably on his thigh, before dropping his masked face into his hand.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." He said peering at her with his one eye.

"I'm Sak—"

"Haruno Sakura.  I know."

"You know me?!" she asked feeling her heart racing.

"Course I do, kid.  I'm your teacher."

"Can you please tell me more?" her eyes beginning to shine.

"Ahh maybe not today." He sat patting her head, and before she could speak. "You just came back…had a shock, I'll give you time.  I'll see you another day…soon." And he disappeared.

"What the—Kakashi-sensei!!!!" she screamed in anger.

_Kakashi-sensei?  Why did I get so mad?  _Suddenly, she smiled.  _It's coming back to me…I think._  She stood smiling to herself under the shining sun.

"Sakura."  Her heart raced.  _That voice!  Oh how I've missed him!_ She turned around but stopped short.

"I-Itachi." She backed against the tree.

Sasuke stood solemnly gazing at her.  "Sakura.  It's me Sasu—" he tried to speak to her, stepping forward, shortening the distance between them, but she was already covering her ears and sobbing.

He once again closed his lips and stood still.  She had come back, she was right in front of him, but she was terrified of him.  He gazed at her hunched form, sobbing over terrors that he couldn't protect her from. 

The wind blew at his hair, covering his eyes, and blocking his vision.  It was if he was returning to his dreams.  He saw her, then darkness slowly enveloped him until he woke up. 

His breathing became deep and uneven.  He clenched his fists, and his eyes flashed with determination.

_No I don't want to lose this moment!_  _Not again!_  A torrent of dusk stirred up when he shifted his feet and ran towards her, before she could notice. 

When she looked up, her saw her beautiful eyes.  He pulled her close before she could utter a sound, and held her head tenderly, holding her as if she was a fragile doll.

"Sakura…why won't you remember me?" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes clouded over with tears, as she felt his heartbeat and his warmth.  It brought back memories. 

"Sa-su..ke." she uttered before her tears fell.

**_Ahh sorry it's been so long since I updated.  Had heaps of things to do.  This chap was kinda long…hmm?  I dunno well enjoy!._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

The two of them stood under the still sky for an endless time. Gaara remained hidden behind a tree a distance away surveying them. He'd never seen Uchiha like that before, the dark haired boy had always worn that face of ignorance and revenge, but now he was standing with the first, and most probably the last girl that Gaara loves, holding her with such promise and warmth in his embrace.

_We could never be. I have a monster within me. I am a monster. What was I thinking that night? _He turned and walked away silently, that image of Sasuke and Sakura not leaving his mind.

"Sakura." Sasuke eased her out gently and cupped her face in his hands. He tilted her head up so that he could see her eyes. He felt a flood of unknown emotions running through him when he saw them. He brushed her tears back with his thumbs. When her eyes met his, she frantically shut them again and tried to escape from his hold.

"Look at me Sakura…please." He coaxed her, his voice gentle. "It's me Sasuke. Don't you remember?" He didn't take his eyes off her, as he gazed at her, while her eyes clenched tightly and she shivered from fear and anxiety.

Just from watching her, he was brought back to the day when he witnessed the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, assassinated by his own brother. The only brother he had, and the one person he looked up to and secretly admired when he was a child, although he was always striving to beat the tensai. She looked so lost and scared of everyone and everything, he couldn't bear to see her close up and become withdrawn from everyone…from him.

_Why is it that I can't feel any anger when I look at her? Why is it that I don't give a damn where the hell Itachi is, even though he hurt her, when I look at her. Why does her pain hurt me like it was I who had been damaged?_

The dark haired boy continued to hold her and gaze at her. _Is it possible true that she hates me because I didn't rescue her? Could what HE said be true?_

"Do you hate me Sakura." He felt his lips say. _Why do those kinds of words just come out like that?_

He saw her stop trembling and she swallowed, before opening her pink lips. "How...can I hate you, when I don't know who you are." He wasn't sure if it was a question or statement.

"You do know me, it's just that you can't remember….or do you really don't want to remember me?" he asked softly, releasing his hold on her slightly.

She finally looked at him, and he saw something flicker in her eyes.

"What do you mean I don't want to remember? It's lonely not having any memories, of course I want to remember…" she moved her hand up cover his hands with hers, and removed them from the sides of her head.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember, but right now I have to look for Gaara." She tried to smile and she let go of his hands. Sasuke grabbed onto her arms desperately unable to hold back his agony.

"I'll help you remember Sakura. We'll work on it together, you'll be safe here in Konoha with us, we can take as long as we want." He said desperately yet trying to keep calm.

"No…I can't, please, I can't." she shook her head.

"Sakura! I know you remember me, you said my name before! Why won't you remember?!" he asked gripping on to her.

"I'm sorry, but it's nothing more than a name to me now! I can't even remember you, I can't even see a silhouette of you in my memories. I don't remember this place, nothing at all! Please let me go!" she squirmed in his hands, and tried to get away.

He dropped his hands, eyes wide. __

_Nothing more than a name?__ Nothing at all? Why Sakura? Why?_

"I'm sorry Sasu.." she bit her lip and turned and ran off.

_She couldn't even bring herself to say my name…_

Sakura ran blindly through the forest, tears clouding her vision.

_Why did it have to be like this?!_ _Someone help me please. Why does he keep saying I WON'T remember? I don't have a choice! Why doesn't he understand?_

"Gaara!" she called out to her surrounding. When she got no answer, she ran elsewhere and continued to call out for him. Fear began to gnaw at her, afraid that she'd never see him again. Finally she saw him at the end of a small clearing.

"Gaara!" she called happily to him. He turned slowly to her, as if moving any fast would ruin the dream that he never wanted to wake up from. She embraced him tightly.

"I thought you left me." She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I would never leave you, but you will leave me." He said in a voice that scared her.

"What are you saying Gaara?" she tried to laugh as she searched his eyes. The smile left her face when he she saw how cold and emotionless his eyes were. "Neh Gaara! What are you saying?"

He sighed and pulled her close, and tentatively brushed his lips over her forehead.

"I'll never leave you Gaara. Why are you saying such weird things? You must be tired. Let's go back to the hospital. Neh?" she pulled on his hand, getting frantic by the second.

Gaara shook his head, and beckoned for her to listen.

"You will leave me after you find out what I did. You should go back to Sasuke who really loves you the way you really were."

She threw herself against his body. "No. No more Gaara. That's enough, don't say anymore."

But he carried on. "It was I who made you forget. It was me, who drove you into the hands of Uchiha Itachi."

**_Sorrry_****_ it's been so long since I updated. School's so in the way, school is annoying omg, but yeah its important…but here I am, writing again. Hope the chapter was ok! Enjoy. Thanks for reading everyone, love you all heaps for it!_**

****

**_Ja_****_._**

****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The words that he uttered, rang loud and clear in her mind, and yet echoed into the forest that surrounded them. She moved her fingers and tried to clutch onto his shirt, but found her movements were slow and dream like. She felt him move away from her, and as she turned to look up at him, tears streaking her face, she felt her heart pound.

"Gaara…what do you mean? What are you trying to say?" Sakura whispered hoarsely. "Neh!" she urged him almost hysterically when he remained silent and stared solemnly at her.

"You wouldn't have suffered if it wasn't for me." He reached out to caress her cheek.

"I haven't suffered! You've been protecting me Gaara, not once have you failed me." She covered his hands with hers and tried to smile and reassure him.

"I wouldn't be protecting you if I hadn't done what I did." He snapped suddenly.

She flinched at his tone. He never raised his voice before.

"Remember that night you fell off the cliff?" he turned away and continued without giving her a chance to answer. "I saw you fall."

"What's that have to do with anything?!" she demanded.

"I knew who you were. Of course I knew who you were. You were the girl who sacrificed her life to face the beast within me for Uchiha Sasuke." He said bitterly. He didn't see the frown on her face because he had his back to her.

"Gaara—"

"I had to rescue you."

"How did you rescue me?" she asked.

"I summoned a –"

"A huge hand made of sand…?" she said softly, not sure whether it was a question or statement. He grunted, as his reply.

"Then you saved me, Gaara! Why did you go and say all those—" she began to laugh, hope restoring her.

"That's not all I did." He cut her off. Her words fell silent as the curiosity level rose in her. She ran her tongue nervously over her lips as the wind blew gently, caressing her hair. He turned around abruptly and stepped close to her with such dexterity it surprised her. His face, now only inches from hers, his dark eyes meeting her emerald ones with intensity.

"It was me, Sakura. It was I, who took away your precious memories, the very ones you yearn for with such loneliness in your eyes." She moved her trembling hands to cover her lips, not taking her eyes from his, as she realised now what he meant.

"Why..why?" she whispered.

"Because I wanted you by my side." He said.

"So, all this time you were acting when you were giving me sympathy?!" she demanded.

"I was never able to finish what I begun. I didn't realise that this new technique I learnt would spread, because I never finished summoning it. That's why I found it strange that you had lost your memories."

She stepped back and turned slowly tears clouding her eyes yet again, as she took small steps to any direction she faced. The tears ran freely down her cheeks and dripped off her chin as her footsteps moved faster.

"Sakura," Gaara called out to her, but she kept walking, and increasing her pace. "Sakura!" the more he called out, the faster she walked and soon she found herself running.

She ran blindly through the forest not caring where she was heading.

_Is there anyone I can trust…?_

Every step that she ran through the forest held the same scenery, not once giving hint of a way out. Every tree, every branch, the curve of the dirt path, even the random specks of dust, they were all the same. Finally she couldn't walk anymore, and fell in defeat to the ground. She breathed heavily while she stared numbly at the dirt. She lowered her head on the ground allowing her small fragile body to relax.

_What have I been doing in my life up until now? What have I allowed others to do to me? Just what kind of person am I? What kind of person WAS I?_

Soon her breathing grew so soft and even that in this isolated place it couldn't be heard. She lay lifelessly in the middle of the pathway watching with unblinking eyes at a small ant running wildly in circles, and into large obstacles which would have seemed insignificant to Sakura. It reached a boulder in relation to its size, but otherwise known as a pebble to Sakura, and seeing it had no way of getting past it, it turned around and headed back the direction it came from.

_No go back. Don't give up. Just be strong._

"Be strong…Sakura." She urged herself. But she couldn't even move, it took every effort to utter those words. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

_It's hopeless, I can't move._ _I can't do anything…Footsteps! I hear footsteps._

She tried desperately to turn her head up to see but she couldn't. She lay with baited breath waiting for the person to approach her. She saw the shadow, and her heart pounded with fear.

_It can't be him. How could he have found me so quick?_ She trembled and he knelt down beside her. She felt him place a hand gently under her neck and he eased her into a sitting position. She stared at his solemn face as he brushed strands of pink hair that matted to her tear-stained cheeks. He didn't say a word as he lifted her in his arms, nor did he look at her. As much as she tried to, she couldn't turn her eyes away. She stared at him, holding her breath, unsure of what he was going to say or do. Finally he turned and he caught her eye.

Like so every other time, she couldn't tear her gaze away. _Why did it always happen? Why do I always give in? What was it about this particular person that I had done everything for? I escaped…and now he's caught me again, and there's nothing I can do. Nothing at all…_

**_Wow people it really has been a long time. I'm really sorry. Been up to exams and my computer crashed too. Hope this chapter was ok, haven't written in a long time…so dunno if its still the same kinda stuff you people liked. Comments etc are always welcome. Once again sorry!._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Wow hi again peoples. I'm awfully sorry it's been so long…like almost a year…or maybe even more. Uni really had my hands full. I'm not sure this chapter will appeal to you because I'm pretty rusty, plus I haven't been in the "mood" for so long I'm afraid I've lost touch of the characters in this story. I hope I was able to build up the emotional kinda feelings ok enough so that this chapter can fit in with the rest of the story. Give me your reviews :) Thank you to everyone who have read and continued to read and have supported me. Hope you enjoy this rusty-chapter! _  
**

Chapter 15

"I've been looking for you…" he spoke in a low voice.

_Yes…that dark smooth voice. It sounded so nice yet it makes my heart race._

"Let me go, please." She whispered.

"I told you before many times, I listen to no one." He said not looking at her. She cringed because she knew too well.

"Let's go then." He said, and before she could ask where he had already started running with lightning speed. She shut her eyes tightly and couldn't help but cling to him. Her heart raced wildly, whether it was of fear, anticipation or excitement she couldn't tell. She tilted her head up to look at him, and saw the same strong jaw and black hair she had seen for so long. Suddenly she didn't want to think about anything anymore and turned her face into the warmth between his neck and shoulder. She wasn't sure how long he ran for but next thing she knew, she was inside an apartment.

"Can you stand?" he asked quietly. She nodded, and he put her down on her feet. The pink haired girl looked around the one-room apartment, and felt something stir inside her.

"Do you remember, Sakura?" he brushed pass her and stood in front of her, his ebony eyes looking down at her. She shook her head quickly, and flinched when he reached out to touch her hair.

"I know I've been a jerk to you, can't you forgive me Sakura?" he caressed her face, and she pushed his hand away still refusing to look at him.

He dropped his hand down to his sides and continued to look at the girl who he had been searching for.

"Come this way Sakura." He said in the gentlest voice he had ever spoken in. He stepped further into the room, walked over to the futon and dropped onto it. The room filled with silence and finally she slowly moved and kneeled beside the futon. He turned and faced her.

"Lie down." She didn't know why she listened but somehow that soothing voice, you just had to listen to it. Even before her head hit the ground, she felt his arm around her waist and warmth ran down her spine as he pulled her to his front. Instead of going rigid she felt strangely comfortable in his arms.

"You know…I've always disliked you." He began softly into her ear. "You always thought I hated you, so now I'm going to tell you that you were right." She couldn't see him because she had her back to him, so she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "You were annoying…so annoying, Sakura." He sighed. "You annoyed me because only you could make me consider things and made me do and feel things that I never cared about before. You yelled at me, risked your life for me and cried for me although I ignored you. Why did you do those things Sakura? Why didn't you take the hint…I couldn't allow anyone to disrupt my intentions in life. But you, you made me stray. For so long I hated you for that, I wanted you out of my life, never near me…but it hurt so deep when you disappeared. It hurt more than I could have imagined. And now that you're back, you can't…won't… refuse to recognise me."

She lay with her eyes open and breathed quietly as his words ran over her mind. _Refuse to recognise him…but I can't…_

"Sakura…" he pulled her even closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You're here…your body is here, and I know your mind is too. You know who I am…Look at me." He gently pulled her face to face him.

"No," She pushed his hand away quickly and dashed to the other side of the room. Breathing heavily she sat lifelessly facing the empty wall, eyes casting down. Time seem to drag on endlessly. He stared at her back and she continued to stay still. The sounds of children's feet ran noisily outside. The bugs buzzed loudly and the water dripped from the tap almost in perfect rhythm.

He stood up and slowly headed in her direction.

"Don't come near me!" she cried out.

"Sakur—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME" she cried out. "Please…don't say.. another word." She broke down into a quiet sob. She hugged herself as her tears fell.

_Why am I crying…Don't do this to me please. Just let me be._ She now held her head. It felt like she was going to be split apart, she didn't know what she thought or felt. Too many thoughts and rushes feelings ran through her.

"Is it Gaara.." his eyes darkened, but his voice was even flatter than usual.

Her sobs suddenly ceased and her eyes widened. Just hearing his name gave this clenching pain in her heart.

_Why Gaara…why did it have to be you._ _Why does it have to turn out like this? I have know…Gaara. _She stood up and slowly turned around but her eyes remained down. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet his. Her aqua eyes were unbelievably clear even though they were filled with unfallen tears. His heart pounded as he stared in her eyes. He felt this unknown fear coarse through him, almost as if he knew what she wanted to say.

He ran over to her and embraced her quickly. She didn't return his embrace but only stood there like a doll. He didn't want to let go now, he didn't want to look in her face because he knew, he KNEW what was coming.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said softly. He halted his breath and slowly eased her out to look at her. "I have to g—" he cut her off by swiftly covering her sweet pink lips with his.

_Please don't leave Sakura._ He felt her body soften, and he moved to embrace her more gently, but she pushed him away.

"I hate you Sasuke."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

She said those words quietly and brushed his arms off her and quietly left his apartment. As he stood staring at the door she just closed he realised all those trivial sounds of tap dripping and wind-blowing had ceased. Just as it felt like his heart had ceased to beat when he heard those words from her.

Sakura walked along the streets with her head down ignoring all the looks people were giving her.

"Sakura!" a woman's voice called out. She stopped walking but didn't look behind her.

"Sakura!" the woman reached her and hugged her close.

"Where have you been Sakura, are you alright?" a man said with concern.

"I'm fine. Mother. Father." She addressed them solemnly. Her parents were just too relieved that she was ok to question anymore. The guided her gently home.

_This is my room._ She stood at the doorway of her bedroom and looked in: A dresser against the wall on the left, a bed in the far left corner. Her wardrobe imbedded in the right wall. And at the foot of her bed hung her red dress. She walked slowly towards the red dress hanging on the wall and a photo caught her eye. She stopped and looked down at the photo of Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and herself. They were smiling happily except for Sasuke who had that grim look all the time. She turned away and instead of heading towards her dress she flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The pain she felt was so deep that it began to feel like nothing and everything at the same time. She was confused and in denial. She turned over to her side and images of the past events played in her memory.

"Sasuke you idiot." She closed her eyes and felt a single tear slide onto her pillow.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep for but she was awoken by a knock on her door. She let her eyes adjust to her surroundings and noticed that everything had an orange hue to it as the sun outside was slowly setting

"Sakura, are you awake dear? Ino is here to see you." She heard her mother's voice.She opened her door abruptly and walked out silently. "Sakura?" her mother appeared solemn at how silent her usually happy daughter had become.

"Ara Sakura there you are! How have you been you big-foreheaded girl!" Ino said cheerfully when she heard Sakura's footsteps coming down the stairs, but her smile faltered when she saw her childhood friend.

"Eh Sakura?" Sakura was still in her black outfit and her face was as grim as ever. There wasn't a single trace of the happy girl that she used to be.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked somewhat uneasily.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Well listen I thought maybe you'd like to come have dinner with me and some of the guys…you know …you being gone and all… we've all been really worried about you…"

"Thanks Ino…but I'd really like to be alone today." Sakura said quietly and attempted to smile.

"Sure thing…we understand. You must be really tired and all…maybe sometime we can catch up and talk about..stuff." Ino said trying to brighten things up. Sakura just looked away unable to hide her pain of the things she went through.

"Sakura." Ino's tone became serious, and Sakura had to look at her. "We may have had a lot of ridiculous fights in the past but I'll always be here for you. We can talk about everything when you feel better or comfortable enough to talk about it. Because there is plenty of time alrite? And you may not know it but everyone really have been worried about you. All the jounins, chuunins, genins and even the little ones at the academy have been worried about you. You were one popular girl even if you didn't know it! Must be the forehead." she joked but quickly grew serious again. "You don't need to do anything now we're all just happy that you're back and you're safe." Ino said and gave Sakura a hug before waving goodbye and she left sliding the door closed with her cheery smile of encouragement.

_That Ino-pig._ Sakura smiled softly to herself.

Later that night Sakura left her house and wandered into the forest. She didn't know why she headed in that way nor did she really care. After a while she found herself near a water opening. She sighed as she looked up at the dark sky and full moon.

_So much like that night…_

She laughed softly and bitterly to herself. _Just what do I have to go through to find someone who loves me for who I am?_ She stepped into the water and closed her eyes at the coolness of it. _If only life was this refreshing._

She stood knee-deep in the water and gazed at the moon with the wind caressing her hair for so long she became mesmerized. Almost believing that everything that had happened didn't happen at all, and she really had only just imagined it all. But the sorrow of it all, the memories and the first-hand experience was too realistic to force into the depths of her heart.

She suddenly felt a presence behind and immediately pivoted to face the path from which she came, readily on guard, her green eyes blazing with alert. It was something she hadn't done in a long time but suddenly it felt so natural to her in this surrounding.

She slowly softened her body and stood up straight, no longer ready to pounce on her enemy.

"Go away Sasuke…" she said quietly before turning herself to face the open waters again.

He was surprised that she recognised him even before she saw him, and what was even more surprising were her words. Not so long ago he wouldn't even think about Sakura saying those words.

"How did you know it was me…" he began slowly, obviously not wanting to walk away.

"I used to be crazy about you remember? I could spot you from miles away and your scent is one that I always looked out for." She answered without emotion.

"Sakura."

"Go away, Sasuke."

"Sakura. We need to talk." He said somewhat desperately.

"I don't need this now. You never wanted to talk and I respected that as annoying as I was. Now I don't want to talk so please respect my decision…. If you want to know about Itachi, there's nothing I can tell you. Being by his side as long as I was, I still don't know anything about him. He may or may not be coming here to Konoha, so if you want revenge for your clan, you'd best prepare yourself."

_Itachi_ _coming here!_

"That's not what I want to talk about." He said evenly and it was true. Right now he only wanted to know why she was acting like this.

"I said I didn't want to talk didn't I!" she raised her voiced and clenched her fists.

"Why do you hate me!" he burst out, now annoyed. She gave him silence as her answer and walked out further into the water where she was now thigh-deep.

He grunted and Uchiha Sasuke had never felt so inferior as he did this moment. He ran out and grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly.

"Where is that girl that smiled no matter what happened? Where is the Sakura that comforted people with sincere truth and the love of her heart disregarding what people thought of her? Sakura you taught me what it was to feel again, and now that I understand it don't back out on me and make me feel like a coward for expressing my feelings! You can't back out on the words you told me so honestly, you can't deny yourself the person you are!" he said breathing heavily water dripping from his hair.

"Let me go Sasuke." She said still maintaining that quiet and unemotional voice he used to use on her. When he made no move she became angry.

"Let me go Sasuke!" she said in frustration and tried to free herself from his grip, only resulting to trip the both of them over in the water.

"Sakura." He said looking at her at he hovered above her, water dripping from his wet hair. He gently touched her cheek but he stopped when he felt her flinch.

"What is it with you Uchiha brothers! You have to use force when you don't get your way!" she in a low angered voice.

His heart stopped cold. "What did Itachi do to you.!" His sharingan came out in anger.

_**OK Peoplez…sorry about the wait. For some of you, if you are still confused about my writing, as in Sakura's memories and such. How one moment she remembers and the next she doesn't, it will be all clear in the next chapter. Well hopefully all clear if not I'll summarise at the end of the story….which should be nearing…in a few chapters Thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting me. Hope this chapter was ok for you. Enjoy.**_


	17. Intermission?

Hi everyone!

It's been almost 10 years since I started writing these fanfics.

Firstly, I'm really sorry to have left them open-ended – I really can't apologise enough.

Secondly, I'm so happy to re-visit and see how many reviews I have for my stories, especially this one with Sakura & Sasuke. I'm glad you have enjoyed my fanfic so far.

But lastly, I wanted to let you all decide on whether I should continue the story or not. I've long stopped watching Naruto. The last MAIN thing I remember about Naruto is just after Sakura defeated the puppet guy. I saw bits and pieces after that when my partner watched it but the main point is "I"m not up to par with the Naruto story any longer".

I've started re-reading My Choice to touch base with it and have gotten up to chapter 6 and decided I had to write this to let you know and see your decision.

So let me know if you want me to finish the story and I'll do it my best to keep it somehow in line with the current story lines, it probably won't go too much further BUT I won't make it ridiculously out of line either.

So looking forward to replies, if any. But if there's none or no real consensus - I thank you from the very bottom of my heart for reading my fanfics.


End file.
